The Other Gilbert Sister
by wherethelostgetloud
Summary: When Elena's troubled twin Sister Erin returns from school how will it change the events of the show and how will Damon react? Can he use her to help him ruin Stefan's efforts of a normal life or will he be intregued by the contrast between her and Elena?
1. Friday Night Bites Part 1

Oh I know I'm so dead, I'm dead for starting another FF and I'm dead for doing a Vampire Diaries FF with a twin. Oh I know it's been done a million times. I just happen to me one of those readers that enjoy that idea. So I decided to make my own. I do hope you like it. This idea has been on my mind since season 2 ended and with the return of the show I find myself acting on my idea. Let me know what you think won't ya? R&R

Ninny xox

I drove down the tarmac, windows down and radio turned up and I was belting out the tunes, even though I haven't got a note. I was alone on the dark highway, there was no one to talk to and my singing was keeping me company until my phone rang.

"Hellooo?" I answered, you would swear I sounded drunk as I said it.

"Hey Erin, where are you? You said you would be here by now." Elena's voice was on the other end, I rolled my eyes, I should of checked caller ID before I answered.

"I said that but traffic's a bitch." I lied through the phone, I actually overslept that morning, it wasn't my fault though, my roommate dragged me to a party in town and I meant to only stay for a while but I couldn't help myself. I love a good party. Plus I had the worst hangover this morning.

"You missed dinner." She was trying to make me hurry by tempting me with food. "And dessert..." Dessert didn't sound that great.

"What's wrong Elena? Forget how to scoop the ice-cream again." Now I was just teasing. That was my job as older sister anyway, well older by two minutes. Elena and I, we're twins and I seriously mean twins. Other than are completely different personalities we are alike in every way. Well up until we were fourteen and I decided to chop all my hair off, myself. Our mom freaked when she saw me and since then I've been rocking the pixie cut.

"Hahaha," She said sarcastically down the phone.

"No seriously what's wrong? Bonnie and Stefan getting along a little too well?" I teased again.

"No, Caroline showed up with his obnoxious brother."

"Ohhh, family drama, I'll be there five minutes." I laughed.

"Seriously, when are you getting here?" Elena, impatient as always.

"I'm about fifteen minutes away so I'll see you then."

"Alright, hurry up, bye."

It felt really weird coming home, I hadn't been back since my parents' passing and frankly I didn't stay that long either. I went to the funeral, stayed for a week and said my good byes to them, I thought if I went back to school as soon as possible I'd be fine, but I was wrong. Grief affects everyone differently, and my grief was catching up on me. After about a month of falling into this apathetic state I decided I needed to go home. My art was suffering from it and if I didn't leave boarding school, I just going to be kicked out. For the past two years I've been attending a boarding school that was for youths gifted with the arts. I wouldn't call myself gifted but I love it there. It was all art, all the time. That was probably going to be the biggest thing I was going to miss other than dorm life. Now I was going to be attending normal high school again and art will return to that one class of bliss followed by continuous boredom. I think the only other class I was looking forward to was history and I was praying I didn't have Mr. Tanner again. That guy hates my guts and has tried everything to get me into trouble. The fact I am great at history kills him. He tries to grade me as low as possible but he can't drop me lower than a B.

I eventually got to my house I got weird pit forming in my stomach. Nothing had changed. Inside me I was still expecting to walk into that house and see my mum cooking dinner with Elena and my dad watching the game with Jeremy. But I would never be welcomed home by that sight ever again. I felt my eyes start to tear up and I took a deep breath and pushed back the tears. I looked at myself in the mirror, my make up was fine. I puffed my spiky hair and smiled at myself. I was fine, I was home and here is where I was going to find my muse again.

I reluctantly walked up to my house, took another deep breath and knocked on my door. I let the air out of lungs slowly as the door opened, but it caught in my chest when I didn't see Elena at the door. Nor Jenna or Jeremy.

Instead of being met my family, there was a complete stranger at the door, in my house. May I just a add a scrumptiously hot stranger at that. He had thick black hair like a ravens feather, it looked multicoloured in the light of the porch, he was tall and looked about early twenties. He leaned on the door looking rather lazy but he stared at me with luminous turquoise eyes.

At first he greeted me with an alluring smirk but as soon as he got a good look at me he stood up straight and started glaring at me.

"Eh, hi there." I decided to break his unnerving silence as he looked at me like I was a ghost or a zombie.

"Have I got the wrong house or something?" Suddenly wondering if I pulled up to the neighbours house. I looked at the number on the house. Nope, right house. He just kept on staring at me.

"Erin!" I heard my sister's voice squeal from behind him and she pushed her way past him and wrapped me in a suffocating hug.

"Hey sis." I greeted awkwardly. If you haven't noticed by now I'm not the touchy, feely, hugging type. I stood there uncomfortably until she was done.

"Come in, come in." She pulled me by the arm into the living room.

"Okay, okay." I replied mocking her tone.

For the next ten minutes I was hugged and strangled and greeted by Bonnie and Caroline. I made small talk with them and then Elena's latest boyfriend introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Stefan." Now things were getting interesting, he had sandy brown short hair. He had deep green eyes and was well built. I could understand what Elena saw in him. He shook my hand gently. He was hot but he wasn't my type.

"Hmm, the infamous Stefan, I have heard much about you." I laughed.

"Oh you have." That made him happy to hear looking at my sister. Dear god this was one of those mushy romantic flirting moments and I was in the middle as they had eye sex with each other.

"So Elena, you never told me you had a twin." The deep silvery voice came from the living room entrance, the tall handsome guy had stood there the whole time, watching the meet and greets.

"Theres a lot of things I've never told you Damon." Ohh I could tell Elena did not like this guy one but and by the process of elimination I concluded this was Stefan's horrible older brother. Clearly Elena failed to mention how sexy he was. Elena seems to forget to mention a lot of important details.

"The resemblance is uncanny." He said taking at seat by Caroline across the couch, he didn't take his eyes off of me. I rolled my eyes, here we go on the twin parade and that's when I decided to ditch.

"Hey Elena, any left overs?" I asked.

"In the oven, still warm." She replied

"Thank god, I'm starving." Which I was.

I leaped of the couch and went straight for the kitchen. I ate my dinner happily alone and when I was done I decided to start unloading my car but before I began I decided to have a little treat. Everyone was in the living room chatting, I gently tip toed across the living room with out being noticed. Well almost unnoticed. Damon caught me, I put my fingers up to lips in a shushing gesture. He didn't say anything so I snuck out the door silently.

I pulled the smokes out of my pocket and lit one up. I sat down on the porch step and let the nicotine calm me. When I had just hit my peak of relaxation I was quickly returned to reality by the shock of a honeyed voice from behind me.

"So here is where the real differences lie." I nearly spat the cigarette out of my mouth but I held onto it with my teeth. I turned around to see Damon looking down on me. I was relieved. I thought it had been my sister. I rolled my eyes at him for the second time tonight and turned back around to face the lawn.

"You finished with your analysis?" I questioned taking a drag.

"You know smoking is very bad for you." He ignored my question purposely, I heard him move behind me. I peaked around to see him leaning on the porch pillar. Great, he was making himself comfortable.

"Gee really? I had no idea" I said over enthusiastically.

"Not happy to be home?" He questioned lightly.

"No, I'm glad I'm home, just gonna take a while to adjust back, haven't been home in a while."

"Where were you?" I turned my head blowing smoke out of my lungs. What was with all the questions.

"I was at boarding school." I replied bored by the conversation. I couldn't tell if he was bored too or if he was just deep in thought. I could tell though that he was intrigued by me, probably because he didn't think there was two Elenas.

"So, why have I heard nothing but bad about you?" I asked him, he didn't seem as bad as Elena made him out to be on the phone last night.

"My brother and I don't get on very well." He didn't say why so I didn't push any further.

I tried to enjoy the rest of my smoke. He didn't say anything for a while so I finished my ciggy and through it onto the damp evening grass. I realised that my car keys were still in the house so I got up silently and headed for the door but he suddenly blocked my way.

"Move it." I said irritated. I looked him straight in the eyes and found myself getting lost in them.

"Why are you here?" He interrogated in a serious voice. All traces of humour gone.

"I was failing school." I spoke before I could even process his question.

"Why were you failing?"

"No muse, no art." What was wrong with me I couldn't stop myself from speaking, it just blurted out of me like word vomit.

"Why is your hair short?" Well that was a stupid question.

"I hated being identical to Elena." What the fuck? This was getting out of hand. I wanted to walk away so badly but I couldn't. I couldn't look away from his eyes. His gaze had me trapped where I stood and I was helpless.

"Am I sensing an identity crises?" He jeered. Oh god, what was wrong with me?

"Is everything alright out here?" A male voice came from behind Damon. He turned his head to follow it and our eye contact broke. I was free. I blinked a few times because my vision was blurred slightly but I could see Stefan in the door way. I now completely approved of this boy.

"Yep, Erin and I were just getting acquainted." Damon crowed innocently. Yeah right, more like he was interrogating me.

"You okay Erin?" Stefan asked me directly.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reassured him happily. I walked past Damon and Stefan while they eye fucked each other and went to get my keys from the kitchen. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were cleaning up so I decided to help and get the latest gossip of Mystic Falls from Caroline.

I didn't find out anything very interesting. Elena had told me pretty much everything over the phone. Bonnie's witch heritage, Matt's sulking, Tyler and Jeremy's spat over Vicki. I still couldn't get over Vicki and my little brother. It was just so weird. Vicki is one my best friends and I knew she was just going to cause more trouble between Jer and Tyler.

When everyone had left I decided to stay up for when Jeremy got home. I was just hanging up some of my paintings when I heard him tread up the stairs. I heard his door slam and I was quite insulted I didn't get a hello. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. I decided to open the door, he was collapsed on his bed. His room stank of the familiar pungent smell of weed.

"Hey, don't I even get a hello?" I asked softly sitting on his bed. He didn't reply.

"Jeremy? You okay?" I asked worried now. How drunk or stoned was he?

"I'm fine, leave me alone." That was harsh.

"That's a nice welcome home." I commented insulted.

"Just leave me alone Erin, it's what your good at anyways." Ouch, that one really hurt. I had nothing to reply so I left, hurt by his honesty. He was never going to forgive me.

When I finally got into bed that night after I had a long shower, I could not hold back the tears any longer. I silently sobbed into my pillow, like I did every night, since my parents died. Tonight was no different, accept with the added guilt of not being there for my little brother, who now hated me. I felt like the worst person in the world. Sometime later I tired myself out as usual and slipped into an exhausted sleep.

As I slept I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I was in bed, which wasn't very creative, until someone walked into my room. In the dim light I could see it was Damon, his shirt was off and he walked over to me silently, his turquoise eyes were locked on me. His chest looked like it was chiseled from stone. Even though he had thin tall frame, he was ripped.

He said nothing as came over to me and sat on my bed gently. He pushed my bangs out of my face and very slowly he brought his face closer to mine. He was so beautiful it took my breath away. He brushed his lips of mine so lightly and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest so hard from his touch. His lips were so soft and I found myself running my fingers through his soft dark hair. His kiss deepened and he roughly pushed me down on to the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began moving his lips along my jaw line. He began kissing my neck, a shiver ran up my spine and I could feel his kiss vibrate around my body until he suddenly stopped.

He came up from my neck and ran the back of his hand along my cheek. He put a finger over his lips and made a soft shushing noise. I was really confused until his eyes suddenly changed.

In an instant he became completely feral. The whites of his eyes turned red. His teeth became long and jagged and a wild hiss came from him . Before I could scream he moved suddenly to my neck and as he plunged his teeth into my skin.

And then I woke up. Screaming.


	2. Friday Night Bites Part 2

So chapter 2 I hope you like please let me know if I should keep going with this FF. Thank you for the reviews 3

I was so happy the next morning that no one had heard my midnight freak out. It was such a weird dream, I didn't even like Damon Salvatore that much. Sure he was gorgeous, there's no denying that but we only met the day before. It didn't make sense to be dreaming about him when I only just met the guy. Not only did the dream scare the crap out of me but it was embarrassing how vivid it was. I could have sworn I felt every bit of his touch. It was so bizarre.

When I got up Elena had already gone to school, there wasn't any class today because of the big game tonight. Not that it mattered anyway because I don't start until Monday.

When I got to the school I didn't go looking for Elena straight away. I wondered around the school grounds until I was around the back of the school where I found who I was looking for. Vicki Donovan. She was leaning against the chain linked fence. I didn't know how stoned she was but she looked buzzed.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." She drawled, her face lit up when she saw me.

"Bitch." I retorted raising my eyebrow. We glared at each other for a moment until we fell into a fit of giggles. She lazily wrapped her arms around me and I her.

"How've you been Pixie." She asked.

"I've been better." One thing with Vicki, I could always tell her anything and she will never judge. "I should be asking you though, I heard about your accident." I pointed at the bandage on her neck.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "All better now."

"I also heard about your little love triangle." I commented leaning on the fence beside her.

"Ugh! Does everybody know?" It was a rhetorical question but I felt like answering it.

"How am I to know I only got home last night... So, who do you like more, Tyler or my brother?" I really wanted to know, I didn't want to watch my brother get his heart broken. I don't want him to be in any more pain.

"I honestly don't know." She sighed.

"Well, if you do choose Tyler in the end, please, let Jer down gently." I sighed along with her.

"Will do."

"Thanks. Listen I have to go find Elena, she asked me to hang out with her today but as soon as your free we should party again." I winked at her.

"Definitely. It's good to have you back Pix."

I walked around the football field looking for Elena, on my way I got a hello from Matt and an awkward one from Tyler. I greeted them politely but I didn't stick around to chat. Before I left the football field I was stopped by my name being called. I turned around to see Stefan running over to me. What did he want?

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for my brother last night." He was actually being sincere.

"Ehm, no problem, it's all good." I answered a little awkward.

"Here, it's a welcome home gift, I forgot it last night." He handed me a little leather roped bracelet with a silver bead on it. The bead had intricate carvings into it.

"Oh, ehm, thanks." Now I was really embarrassed. It was really pretty and I was happy to add it the other rope bracelets on my wrist.

"If you can't tell I'm trying to get on your good side." He laughed handing it to me.

"Oh don't worry I can tell." I winked. "Don't worry I won't forget tell Elena of how much I approve."

"Ohh, look at you in your jersey." Elena came up from behind me.

"Hey, where's your uniform Ms. Cheerleader?" I questioned Elena.

"I quit, I'm a quitter." She exhaled.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?" Stefan comforted. He really was good to her.

"I ehhm, I'm gonna leave you too alone, let me know when the lovie dovie is over." I moaned walking away. I saw Caroline walking over too, she did not look happy.

"Why is she not uniform?" Caroline demanded.

"Oh no honey, it has nothing to do with me." I said innocently. Caroline didn't look satisfied.

"Go easy on Carr." I eased walking off. As I walked away I smelled something sharp and zesty. I smelled my clothes. Nope. And then I smelt my new bracelet. That was it. There must have been a herb in it. It smelled really nice actually, kind of like lemons.

I spent most of the day wondering school, getting my timetable, my locker etc. As it started to get dark I ran into Bonnie before she got into your uniform. We sat on the bleachers and chatted for a while.

"So what do you think of Stefan?" I offered.

"I like him, Elena's plan for me to get to know him worked." She babbled.

"Hm then why don't I believe you." I raised and eyebrow at her and she gave me a guilty look.

"Spit it out Bon!" I nagged.

"Well it's just... I touched Stefan accidentally the other day and I got a really bad feeling." She said trying not to make it sound like a big deal.

"This more of you witchy joo joo?" I teased. She didn't look happy. "Sorry. What was the feeling?" I asked seriously.

"Well it's hard to explain, like today, I keep seeing these number, 8, 14 and 22. With Stefan it was a feeling, it was cold and..."

"And what?"

"It was death, it was what I imagined death to be like... Here I gotta go get changed, just forget what I said, I completely approve of Stefan now, Elena's dinner plot worked." She got up headed for the changing rooms.

"See you later Bon." I called after her and she waved to me from the end of the bleachers. Of course what she said about Stefan was a little unnerving, I didn't believe she was psychic but I decided to just keep an eye on him anyway.

Bored, alone and getting chilly I decided to get my red hoodie out of my car. The crowd was really coming in now and coach Tanner was really trying to rile them up for the game. Even though I hated him, I had to admit the guy had passion. I didn't stay to watch the performance, the evening autumn air was creating goose bumps on my arms and I was very happy I wore my jeans instead of a skirt. I pulled my hoody out of the backseat and wrapped it around me enjoying the heat. As I turned around I couldn't stop myself from jumping at the sudden presence of a person. It was Damon, and I was a little creeped out by his closeness, the images from my dream last night flooded my mind and my cheeks began to burn slightly. I tried my best not to think about them

"You scared me." I breathed. "What are you doing here?" His sudden appearance had me a little on edge.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered grinning at me like it was a game and he was ten.

"And why is that?" I said echoing his whisper and widening my eyes with distaste.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He said exasperated.

"That could be a sign." I hinted, if this was how he was feeling now and they only started going out then it was probably a hint that it wasn't going to work.

"Well she's awfully young." He defended.

"Not much younger than you." He was really starting to irritate me now.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." He commented.

"Then why are you telling me?" I questioned, I really didn't care how he felt about Caroline, I just didn't want her getting hurt. Damon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Listen, I know Caroline has some annoying traits, but she is one of my oldest friends." I reminded him.

"Duly noted." He apologized half-hearted, he clearly didn't care. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, that's just not my intention." Bullshit!

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternative meaning behind everything you say." What did he expect? Did Damon think I would just throw myself at him since things with him and Caroline were going downhill?

"You're right, I do have other intentions. But so do you." Damon admitted.

"Really?" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I see 'em, you want me." He mused.

"Excuse me?" I replied with disinclination.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." How could he know? He had me caught off guard. "And right now... You want to kiss me." As I tried to think how he knew about my dream he started to lean in to kiss me. I was so pissed off by his arrogance I wasn't able to stop myself from slapping him right across the face.

"What the hell?" That absolute creep.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I do not want to be part of it." I said trying to make myself clear as possible and I walked off completely disgusted by him.

When I found Elena again she told me about Tyler and Jeremy's outburst. She told me how Stefan had broken it up and I was so thankful Jer wasn't that hurt. But I was seriously pissed off with Jeremy, apparently he was the one to throw the first punch.

I waited until after the game to go looking for him and Tyler. I wanted to tell him off too. I walked out to the parking lot near the changing rooms.

As I turned the corner I was suddenly pulled back around by a pair of muscular arms. I looked up to see Damon. I started struggling to try and get away, I was just about to scream bloody murder when he placed a hand over my mouth and I heard the erratic ring of sirens. I managed to peak my head around and to see a cop car and an ambulance. I noticed a dark lump on the ground and I realised what had happened. I began struggling more to get out of Damon's grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"You don't want to see this, trust me." He whispered into my ear gently. If my hadn't been distracted by what I was seeing I would've said he actually sounded sincere.

As more people came to see what had happened Damon let go of me and walked away. I saw Bonnie standing not to far watching the whole ordeal. She looked terrified and I went over and put my arms around her. I know I wasn't the hugging emotional type but I did care. She was shaking and I told her it was alright.

"8, 14, 22." She muttered still in shock. I followed the direction she was looking in and I saw what she was freaked out by. There was pennons on the wall that said 'BLDG 8', the car next to the where Tanner's body was found read 'FHT 14" and the car space where Tanner's body lay was lot '22'.

I didn't no what to say, she saw this coming. The numbers in Bonnie had in her head all day were here. I hugged her tighter.


	3. Family Ties Part 1

Okay this chapter is shorter than the others but it was fun to write. Please tell me should I keep writing this FF, if you're not enjoying please let me know.

Ninny xox

"Scum-ball... Scum-bucket" I heard Aunt Jenna talk to the tv.

"Talking to back to the T.V Aunt Jenna? First signs of old age." I commented jokingly pouring myself a bowl of cereal. She rolled her eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him. The news guy, also know as Logan Scum-Fell... Did your Mom ever tell yous why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Aunt Jenna questioned.

"Oh no way you and him?" I laughed almost choking on my breakfast.

"He's cute." Elena said joining in.

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." Jenna retorted turning of the TV.

"What ya doing there Elena?" She had our Mom's jewellery box on the kitchen table.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

"You mean the founder's ball?" She nodded.

"Ugh! Please tell they lost our invitation this year." I groaned at Elena. She gave me a disapproving look.

"Fine, fine I'll go." I said scooping cereal into my mouth.

"No one is making you go." She countered.

"Ah, my dear sister that's where your wrong, if I don't go, you will give me grief about it until the next one comes along." Elena knew I was right. Even though she wanted to go with Stefan, she still wanted me there.

"Besides, if Caroline is going with Scum Salvatore, then Bonnie will be on her own."

"Scum Salvatore?" Elena repeated.

"Yep."

"I'll take it your still angry."

"Damn straight I am." I said leaving the room.

I walked into the Grill and saw Vicki over at the Lockwood's table. I saw how Tyler ignored and I knew she would need a bitching. I went and sat the bar and waited for her to come over.

"So, that's who my brother has to compete with." I stated she handed me a coke.

"Don't give me that." She barked, oh she was so mad she didn't even want to bitch about it.

"I'm just saying, what he did just now, not cool. You sure you're making the right choice?" I said sipping my coke handing her the money. She looked at me and I knew, she knew, I was right. She would never admit it though. She was convinced he was good for her.

"So what you buying me?" Tyler said coming up behind me.

"See you later Vic, text me okay." I did not wanting to stick around for the drama. I saw Jer at a table, he wouldn't even look at me.

"Hey Jer." I greeted, he nodded and went back to staring at Tyler and Vic's argument. Guilt welled up inside me and I left quickly after that.

"Okay Elena, Bon if you want me there tonight someone is going to have help me find something to wear." I announced walking in. It seems I had walked on a tense conversation between Elena and Bonnie. Of course it was Stefan related. Bonnie filled me in on the info she got from Caroline who got it from Damon.

"Honestly Bon, you really going to believe that." I asked her, she just shrugged. This was all she needed to add to her paranoia.

For the rest of the day the three of us got ready. I painted my nails dark blue to match my dress, spiked up my hair and did my eyes dark. Bonnie suggested I curl my hair but I would look to much like a doll if I did. I was keeping my jaw length hair straight and spiky. I wore a satin halter neck dress that went just over my knee and I finished the look with strapped black heals. I'm not one to brag but I looked good. I put on some red lipstick and left with Elena, Bonnie and Stefan.

The party was dull and Bonnie and sat a table by ourselves.

"I really need to get a man." I moaned at her, she agreed. We both felt down being the only ones single. I felt my phone buzz, it was a text from Vicki.

"Leavin early, I made my choice. U wer rite!"

I was quite chuffed by the text and I was happy for Jer. When I saw Caroline dancing with Stefan I got suspicious and went looking for Elena, on my way I grabbed a glass of champagne. I found Elena leaving the room upstairs where they had the antiques on show.

"You okay?" I asked her, she looked a bit frazzled.

"I'm fine." Something was on her mind.

I was about to follow her when Scum Salvatore called me back.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour the other night." It was hard to tell if he meant it or not. "My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan."

"Punishing him for what." This sounded interesting.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He explained.

"Not trying to offend you but I think all siblings are like that." I said taking a sip of champagne.

"So there's rivalry between you and Elena?"

"No, I'm just saying not all siblings get along." I stated looking around the room.

I looked over everything until I came to mt parent's wedding rings. I felt a pit form in my chest, it was painful and I looked away from them. Damon was staring at me now.

"So, Stefan stole Kathrine from you." I challenged.

"Who said that?" He said shocked, I wasn't falling for his charade.

"Who do you think? It won't work you know." I clarified making my way to the door. He stood in my way.

"What won't work?" He glared down at me, he was irritated that I wasn't falling for his innocent act.

"Trying to break up Elena and Stefan."

"So that's what you think I'm up too." Did he really think I was that stupid.

"Tip for later , don't try to con a con-woman." I breathed coming up very close to his face. He was lost for words for a moment as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't help the giggles that followed.

"I'm not falling for your innocent act, you're anything but." I quipped walking around him and exiting the room. I still didn't like him but teasing him with something he couldn't have was fun.


	4. Family Ties Part 2

Hello. I'm still alive don't worry. Wow I have been so stressed out lately with school, I've had no time to do anything. So sorry for the delay. But things have calmed down today so I wrote. This is short I know but I hope you like it. R&R

Ninnny xoxox

I decided to go to ladies room to fix my make up where I found Elena fighting and pulling at Caroline's cardigan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Erin." Caroline barked. I looked at Elena confused and she again pulled at the cardigan.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena was showing me the nasty bite marks and horrible bruises on her body.

"Oh my god Caroline, what happened?" I yelped.

"Damon did this didn't he." Elena went on.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay."

She stormed out of bathroom. I ran after her but instead I ran into Damon at the end of the stairs. He grinned as soon as he saw me, I wanted to smack the grin right off his face. How dare he hurt Caroline. He was a psycho!

"There is something seriously wrong with you." I boomed. He looked at me confused.

"Stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her!" I threatened. Even though Sheriff Forbes wasn't my biggest fan, I'm sure she would want to know what was going on. I should have just went to her first.

I was storming away from him when he pulled me back by my wrist. I swung around ready to scream at him but my anger was melted by fear. He held my wrist in a vice grip and glared at me with fury. I was so afraid of what he was going to do next but then his anger changed. He looked sort of hurt, for a second I thought he looked apologetic. Then I recognized the look a child makes when something doesn't go their way. I yanked my arm back and he let go.

I was so unnerved I almost sprinted outside and hid behind some trees. I pulled out a secret ciggy and lit it up. I breathed in heavily and waited for the relaxation to come. Puff by puff I found myself getting calmer. Everything was fine, I told Damon off for Caroline and hopefully he took my warning seriously and I was not frightened by him. I would not let myself be afraid of him.

I felt the nicotine relax me and my felt all heavy. I was calm, for now.

As I stumbled across the lawn back to the party, from the corner of my eye I could see someone dragging a girl down the lawn. I started to head that way a little concerned at what was going on. That and I was nosy.

When I was able to make out who it was I ran straight over. It was Damon. He was messing with Caroline again.

"I told you to leave her alone!" I screamed. Damon let go of Caroline and turned around to face me. He looked at little lost for words but he also looked pissed. I didn't care. In my fury, without thought I went to punch him in the face. I didn't care how angry he was. I was angrier. I would not let my anger by quelled by fear again.

I was caught completely off guard when he caught my fist with a lightning fast reaction. He didn't let go.

"Caroline go get out of here." I ordered. She looked like she was ready to break any second but she compliantly left. I prayed she was okay. I just had to get her away from him. He was poisoning the poor girl's mind. Who knows what else he's done to her.

"You're sick." I hissed.

"Well you're rude, since we're pointing out each other's flaws." He taunted as I struggled in his grip. He pulled me closer.

"Let go of me!"

"You know Erin, I thought we could be friends, but clearly I was wrong." He said fiercely.

"What the fuck!" I howled as his eyes became severely bloodshot. I began to struggle harder. His face was changing. Just like my dream. His canines were protruding. Two sharp points ready to rip flesh. Before I could comprehend what was happening he plunged his fangs into the soft tissue of my neck. I screamed at the immense pain. He muffled it by covering my mouth with his hand. I couldn't break free of him. He drank greedily from me.

He was a fucking vampire. It all made sense now. The bruises and bites on Caroline. He was going to kill her. Only now he was killing me.

I felt myself grow weaker, it became harder to hold myself up. The dim light around was growing darker. Damon suddenly dropped me to ground and I think I heard him cough. I felt numb. The world around me was disappearing into a silent nothing and I welcomed it.


	5. You're Undead To Me Part 1

Nice big chapter for you so I hope you like it :) Please let me know your thoughts on this FF. I really do hope you're enjoying it.

Ninnny xoxox

* * *

><p>I felt the soft light of the sun on my face, I was warm and cozy under bed sheets. I loved lazy Saturday mornings. They were just the best thing in the world. Nothing could beat a Saturday morning lie-in.<p>

As I tried to remember the events of the party last night I found myself suddenly very confused. All I could remember from last night was running after Caroline, giving out to Damon and then... nothing. I couldn't remember a thing. As I started to wake up more I began to have a major headache. I realised that instead of the usual refreshing feeling you get after sleeping for so long, I felt exhausted. I felt like shit. My head was pounding. I pulled the covers over my head again and went back to sleep.

Over next few days that was all I did, I slept. My aunt made me eat but I really didn't want too. She suspected I caught something the other night. But I didn't really believe that, I never get sick. Plus I was healthy as a horse on Friday. The last time I was actually sick was after eating bad sushi at a truck stop. Something I shall never be coaxed into doing again by the way. I was starting to wonder if I was roofied but that didn't make sense, unless Damon slipped me something that time we were upstairs. After what he did to Caroline, it would not surprise me. In all fairness though I was probably just trying to find more reasons to hate him.

When I woke up Monday morning I felt fine. My headache was gone and so was the lethargic feeling. I sat up in bed and stretched. Everything in my body clicked it was so stiff. The only thing I couldn't seem to get the creak out of was my neck. The numb pain was bearable though.

I got up and headed straight to the bathroom, it was still early so the shower was all mine. I washed my bed hair away and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. When I got out I looked myself over in the mirror, I looked well rested and my skin looked healthy.

I was perfectly fine today. That is until I noticed the big band-aid on my neck. Why had I not noticed it before? I didn't remember hurting my neck. I put my hand up to rip it off but, I couldn't...

The more I wanted to rip it off, the more my hand fell away from my neck. A little freaked out by the whole thing I went back into my room and decided to just ignore it. I knew that was the best thing to do, I think.

I towel dried my hair and got dressed for school. I pulled on a light material army green blouse with long cream sleeveless cardigan. I matched it all with black jeans and furred ankle boots. I dried my hair with the towel and did my usual make up. I was ready for what the day threw at me. One thing that bothered me was that I noticed one of the bracelets on my wrist was missing. It was Stefan's peace treaty. I was a little disappointed but I wasn't surprised. Happens all the time.

When I got downstairs Jenna was already eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" I chimed making her jump. I guess she thought she was the only one up. She turned around to see which twin it was and her eyes lit up.

"She's alive" She said in a cheesy dramatic tone.

"Yes, and of course I'm all better in time for school." I moaned.

"Good... You know you never told me what happened the other night." Jenna started as I went to the fridge.

"In all honesty Jen, it's a little fuzzy." She was not happy with that answer..

"Do you remember anything?" She asked concerned.

"Of course I do, I remember pretty much everything, just the end of the night is a little... Fuzzy.." I defended innocently. Most of it was true anyway. I just couldn't remember how I got home. I'm sure I would find out soon enough though. That would be entertaining. Nothing more fun than hearing about how much of fool you made of yourself after a night out.

I was munching away at my cereal when Elena walked in, not looking pleased at all. 'What now?' was all I thought.

"Are you guys aware of what's going on upstairs?" She asked as if we were slow. Actually I was a little slow because I didn't have clue what she was talking about.

"uh-huh." Jenna nodded

"What's going on upstairs?" I asked mouth full of cereal. They didn't hear me.

"And you have no objection?" Elena said repeating her concern.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna replied nonchalantly.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

"Vicky is upstairs." Elena whispered. My eyes lit up now.

"Wait'a go Jer." I snorted taking another bite of cereal.

"Oh just so you know, I won't be home for dinner tonight." Jenna beamed.

"Oh so you're actually gonna do it, you're going out with Logan." I teased.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna defended but Elena and I knew better, we both smiled at each other, happy for our aunt.

"Oh Elena, have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked.

"Wait, you and Stefan aren't talking!" I nearly choked on my breakfast. Elena and Jenna both gave me annoyed looks for interrupting.

"Give me a break, this the first time I've been conscious in the last three days." I contended.

"No, Not since that very vague message three days ago. She moped, "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Her impression of Stefan was quite good, I had to admit.

"Haven't you called him?" I questioned.

"Nope. Not going to either." Oh here we go, Elena's stubbornness shining through... I couldn't say much... She got that from me.

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna clearly worried for her niece's feelings.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena ranted, by the time she finished I had finished my cereal, time for school. Yay...

"Okay then." Jenna answered a little unsure.

"I'll be fine." She affirmed

"Good one Elena, next time I might actually believe you." I miffed on the way out the door.

I decided that morning to take a lift with Elena, I wasn't bothered to drive. I sat in the passenger seat, sunglasses on and looking out the window leaning my head against the glass. Why did I ever think coming home would help me. Jeremy was still not talking to me and I didn't feel any better. Maybe I was wrong, maybe coming home wasn't gonna fix everything. Did I really think that coming home would suddenly renew my inspiration, that things with Jeremy would be fine as soon as I walked in the door. He was still annoyed at me for abandoning him. He had total right to be pissed but it hurt that he still can't forgive me. After moping over that while Elena drove, I got annoyed at myself. I wasn't gonna let my current depression ruin my art let alone my day. Things with Jeremy would sort themselves out eventually. They had to. He's my brother. He has no choice but to love me. I had to snap myself out of it. It was all in my head. It was all in my head.

"So what happened to your neck?" Said Elena snapping me out of my deep thinking.

"Ehmm, I don't actually remember Elena. It's really weird."

"Not remembering an evening out is weird for you?" She taunted.

"It's weird when you only had one drink." I defended.

"Maybe you think you only had one drink." She teased.

"Shut up Elena." I griped. I was not in the mood to defend my past mistakes. They were all hilarious in the end. End of story. And she knew it. But this was different. I only had one drink, and a smoke. It takes a lot more for my memory to be fuzzed.

* * *

><p>School wasn't eventful, Caroline went around acting like nothing had happened to her. Bonnie spent most of the day trying to convince me to do the car wash tomorrow and Elena had spoken to Stefan. He claimed Damon was gone for good and that it took four days to do so. I found myself a little saddened by the news of Damon's departure. I knew I didn't like him but, with him around, I had to admit, things were a lot more and Elena arranged to meet after school so he could explain himself and for his sake he better have some good lines. So I hitched a ride home with Bonnie.<p>

"Elena was saying you don't remember anything from the other night." Bonnie began.

"That is correct."

"So you remember nothing."

"I remember sitting with you, going to find Elena, talking to Damon, finding Car-"

"Hold on you talked to Damon that night."

"Yes, you know this."

"No I only know you gave out shit to him for Caroline."

"Oh... Well yeah he gave me this really cheesy apology for trying to make a move on me."

"What you say?" Bonnie interrogated.

"Not to con a con-woman." We both laughed.

"What happened after that?"

"I found Caroline in the bathroom where Elena showed me her bruises and bites, then I went and found Damon, gave him a piece of my mind and I went outside and got some air. That's it." I explained.

"So you don't remember what you did to your neck there." I was starting to think I should have warn a scarf today to cover it up.

"Nope."

"But you only had like one drink." Bonnie noted.

"I know, that's what doesn't make sense! I thought maybe someone put something in my drink but who would do that at a founder's party? Justs sounds stupid to me." I moaned. For the rest car ride Bonnie coaxed me into helping with the school car wash. She bribed me with the chance of seeing a lot of biceps and pecs. What can I say, I'm weak.

* * *

><p>When I got home Jer and Vicky were still upstairs, they sounded like they were having fun. I didn't want to disturb them, so I was alone and I was bored. I had nothing to do except go do some homework. I had a lot of catching up so I decided to take a crack at it. Wasn't like I had anything better to do. If my old room mate, Serena, could see me now she would hit me. That's when procrastination hit me too.<p>

I pulled my cell phone out of my book bag and gave Serena a call.

"Hello." Groaned her voice down the phone. She was hungover. I was not surprised.

"You lazy shit." I jeered.

"Whore."

"Slut"

"Cock muncher."

"Twat licker."

"So how goes small town life." Serena asked after our greeting.

"Going shit."

"Ouch. Wanna talk about it." I told Serena about what happened at the party. She just started laughing.

"You blacked out after one drink!" She said through hysterics.

"Oh shut up Serena, this isn't funny, you know me, I am no light weight."

"This is true."

"Did anyone see you after you blacked out." She asked

"Nope, no one saw me until next morning apparently."

"Where did you wake up? I find that wherever you wake up after a night out may be some indication of what happened." I knew she was trying to help, but she wasn't.

"I woke the next morning in my bed and I was sick for the rest of the weekend and I have a crazy cut or something on my neck."

"Jeez Erin you need to stop drinking so much." Serena's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Ha ha ha, you really are hilarious Serena."

"I know." She sighed in response when I suddenly heard the front door slamming.

"Oh I gotta go hun, big sister duties are calling."

"Alright, call me again soon bitch, I miss you."

"Miss you too."

* * *

><p>"So how did things with Steffan go? I quizzed Elena, I found her moping on her bed.<p>

"I don't wanna talk about it." She replied through a pillow.

"That bad huh?"

"I just don't know what to do." She snivelled, I went over and lay down beside her.

"How much do you like him?" I asked her.

"A lot."

"Well then don't give up, it's not over until the morbidly obese lady sings. I think that's the saying right?" Elena finally removed her head from the pillow and looked at me bemused. I grinned at her.

"You okay?" I sat up and crossed my legs to find Jer leaning against the door frame.

"Is Vicky still there?" Elena moaned

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" He asked her

"She's miserable." I replied for her, I was quite pleased with Jer's good mood, he wasn't even giving me the cold shoulder. He winked at me and looked at Elena.

"Well, you should get something to eat." That was an odd thing to say. Elena turned to look at him suspiciously. She got up from the bed and went downstairs. I knew she was curious to find out what he meant. As I followed her Jer stopped me.

"Hey!"

"Let the two love birds downstairs be alone." He smiled

"You didn't" I laughed.

"I did." He looked very proud of himself.

* * *

><p>The rest evening was pretty uneventful, I just sat on my bed flicking through old notebooks trying to refuel my inspiration. It didn't really help, only made me angry. I once had a lot of good ideas but now they were just boring to me. About the same time I decided to give up Caroline called.<p>

"Bonnie told me she finally convinced you to help with the car wash."

"Yep, I agreed but don't go expecting me to be enthusiastic about it, I was bribed with the promise of hot shirtless guys."

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"I was thinking about just wearing my classy black one piece."

"Seriously?" She questioned bemused.

"What? It's my favourite."

"No Erin, do not do the one piece, okay?"

"Why not?" I griped.

"I've seen it on you. Trust me."

"Excuse me, are you actually telling me I can't pull of a one piece?" Same old big mouth Caroline.

"Yeah, besides we're going for stripper vibe this year."

"_Erin._"

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're going for stripper vibe."

"No not that, why did you call my name?" I said.

"No I didn't." Caroline sounded like she was talking to mad woman.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked trying to shake of the creepy feeling I was getting.

"_Erin_." There the voice was again, and it wasn't Caroline. Was I going nuts? I looked around my room but no one was there. Was I being pranked?

"Sexy stripper vibe."

"We might as well be naked." I joked.

"Maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion."

"_Erin._" Now I was really getting freaked out. I was so paranoid I looked under my bed.

"Listen Caroline I gotta go."

"Okay talk to you tomorrow, remember, two-piece."

"I will, see ya." I departed and hung up the phone. I threw the phone on my bed and nearly got scared out of my skin. I heard a horrible croak and turned around to see crow on my windowsill.

"Ew, fuck off!" I barked shooing it away with a pillow. Little fucker, I hated crows, they were really creepy. Ever since Elena and I watched Hitchcock when we were kids they have always given us the creeps. As if I needed to be more creeped out. The whispering I heard was really making the hairs on my neck stand up. It freaked me out more because it sounded sort of like Damon Salvatore. Which made no sense at all.

I decided that it was the wind and my mind playing tricks on me. It had been long day, I was exhausted. Hearing things was sign telling me to go to bed. So I did. I jumped into my pjs and hopped into bed. It took longer to fall asleep that night. I couldn't get the images of Hitchcock out of my head, but eventually sleep fell upon me.


	6. You're Undead To Me Part 2

A/N: So I hope you like this chapter :D R&R If you have any ideas for the next chapter do let me know, I value your opinions :) Ninny xox

* * *

><p>The car wash was lame. It was the middle of October and I don't care what anyone else said, it was freezing! I seemed to the only one who noticed though. I was wearing denim shorts with black converse and lacy tights, I had a black bikini top on with a wine hoodie with white lining over my bikini top. Even though I was wearing more clothes than anyone else, I was so cold!<p>

Matt was pining over Elena some more so I left him with Bonnie and Tiki, who was being a snooty bitch again. Elena and Stefan were back to their infatuation and I wanted to barf all over them. It's not that I like Stefan, he's totally not my type, but I was jealous. I wasn't going to try and deny it. I was jealous at what they had. I'm not a mushy person but they looked so happy. It made me miserable. It had been a long time since I was in a monogamous relationship and there was a reason for that. I can't trust guys. Most of the time I'll just have my fun with them and then move on. I'm definitely not a one of those girls that wear their hearts on their sleeves, but sometimes I wish I did. Would I be happier? Should I be putting myself out there more? I was too afraid to take the risk, the risk of letting someone in. I don't trust people with my feelings, with guys I like, it's not any different. I treat them mean and keep them keen. Then I run off and leave them high and dry. I was cruel bitch and I didn't care. I had been hurt enough.

I finally managed to escape the cold when Caroline asked me to get more towels. Happy with the warmth of the school I slowly made my way to the janitor's closet. As I sauntered around the school corridors a sudden eerie feeling came over me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt like I was in the wrong place. I couldn't quite remember what I came inside the school to look for. But I was looking for something, or, was it someone? It became... fuzzy.

"Erin." It was the voice again.

"Who's there?" I barked.

"Erin, help me." It sent shivers up my spine.

"Come on you little fucker, show yourself." I spun around in circles looking for the source of the voice.

"Erin" I found the direction it was coming from and followed it.

I followed the source of the voice all the way out of the school, by the time I got to the woods I was walking really fast. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know why I had to follow the voice. I didn't understand why I had to help it. But I had to. There was nothing else in the world that was more important than that voice. Nothing mattered. It was so creepy every stress of life just melted away at the sound of this voice. Even though I was severely creeped out, I had to obey this voice. What the fuck was wrong with me!

I was walking through wood sort of aimlessly, I didn't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere important. Eventually after what seemed like a life time I came across the old Salvatore boarding house. This was Stefan's house wasn't it? How did I get here? The door was open and I walked inside. What the hell was with me? I had just walked into someone I barely know's house. What was I, some kind of lunatic? But something in the back of my mind was telling me I was going the right way. It was so weird, why did I feel this was the 'right way'.

I found myself walking down the steps of the basement and without a second thought I came to a door with a barred window. I had arrived. But why was I here?

I looked in the little room and saw Damon Salvatore sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. He looked like hell.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" I asked him, if he was sick why the hell was he in a fucking cell!

"Not important." He grumbled. He sounded so weak.

"Are you okay?"

"No, now let me out of here." He demanded getting up very slowly, he wobbled a good bit and almost fell onto the door. He used it as a crutch.

"What the fuck is going on! How the hell did I know how to find you!" This was way to fucked up. This had to be some sort of joke. I was trying to remember the last time I saw Damon. Was the last time I saw him when I gave out to him at the party or did I see him after that? I was so confused. I was so sure I saw him again after that but where?

"Because I wanted you to, very badly, now let me out, please." He begged. I was just about to pull the lever when it came to me, I knew when I had seen him last. It was in the Lockwood's garden. He was messing with Caroline and then...

"You bit me." I said, how could I have forgotten that? That's why I had the band-aid on my neck. That's why I felt like shit for the whole weekend! Damon Salvatore had fucking drank my blood!

"You liked it, now let me out." He gasped with exhaustion.

"No way! You tried to kill me, I remember now!" I screamed stepping away from the door.

"Well I didn't, don't you remember, you made me sick, then Stefan came along and made you forget, it's all his fault now let me out, now!"

"Stefan made me forget..." It was true. He did, he told me to forget all about.

"What the fuck is going on here Damon!" I bellowed.

"I'll tell you if you open this god damn door!" I decided in there he wasn't going to tell me anything so I pulled the lever.

"No! Stop get out of here!" Out of nowhere a guy pushed me out of the way and tried to re-lock the door.

"Run, get out of here" This guy was terrified and I believed him, Damon pushed hard against the door and I ran for it. I was so freaked out. I heard the door bang open and I knew the monster was free. I ran as fast as I could.

As I ran up the stairs I tripped over something and fell down a step or two. I turned around and saw Damon grabbing on to my foot. I kicked him in the chest and he stumbled. I made a break for it. He was going to catch me I knew it. He was going to bite me again. I nearly had tears in my eyes I was so scared. I heard Damon fall over again but I made to the front door in time.

No way did I stop running though. I sprinted as fast I could into the woods and didn't stop until I was sure he wasn't behind me. I fell to my knees and took a few minutes to catch my breath. I was shaking and could barely breathe. Nothing made sense, how could I forget the end of a whole night. How did Stefan make me forget about Damon biting me. Everything was so fucked up and I had no idea what to do. Did Damon actually bite me? The more I tried to remember the more I forgot!

When I could eventually breathe again I thought about who to call. I needed help. My head was spinning, I didn't know what to believe anymore. I couldn't call Elena she was with Stefan and so was Bonnie. Caroline didn't need anymore on her plate right so I called Vicky. I didn't want to disturb her and Jer but I had no else to turn too.

"Hello?" She groaned down the phone.

"Vicky, hi, look I know your with Jer but I really need a friend right now."

"Jers not here."

"Oh, where are you?" I asked awkwardly, she didn't sound happy.

"At the cemetery." You think I would ask who died but I knew exactly where she was.

"Nice, light one up for me Vic, I'm on my way." I wondered how long it was going to take me to find my way from here to the cemetery. I used my GPS on my phone, got the direction and started walking.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after wondering around lost for a good three of them, it was dark and I was lying beside a roaring fire, I was anything but sober. My body had that real light feeling from the weed but I was shitfaced, my head was spinning at the same time. Nothing mattered. It was a such an amazing feeling to just not care anymore. Vicky was out of it too, she was lying on my stomach, she didn't look happy. Her and Jeremy had had a fight. I didn't care. I had had enough on my mind. My head was still messed up, one minute I could remember what happened that night at the founders party and then next it was all a blur again. It was like someone kept messing with the on and off switch of my memories. But the weed and tequila got rid of it. The only thing bothering me now was that Damon tried to attack me. Again? Had he attacked me before? Why had he attacked me today?<p>

I was snapped out of my train of thought when the car radio had shut off.

"Not it!" I shouted and a chorus followed from the others, except from Vicky.

"Hate that Vicky" I slurred. She groaned, got up and wobbled over to the car. I couldn't see her behind the trees and when I didn't here the music come back on I got a little worried.

"Hey Vic, need help finding the ignition?" I shouted playfully.

She didn't come back. I let a deep sigh and stumbled to my feet. Everything around me spun, I didn't know which direction I was going but I knew I would run into the car if I just kept walking. I stepped over Josh and shuffled away from the clearing. It took me a while to realise I was going the wrong way so I turned on my foot and wobbled back to the clearing. When I got back someone was sitting over Josh. In my distorted vision I thought it might have been Vicky but it was a guy. I noticed that Josh wasn't moving.

"Josh?" I called to him and the head of the dude on top of him shot up. I screamed so loud I could have shattered glass. I couldn't help it. It was Damon. But his face was all messed up again. His eyes were dark and there was blood all over his mouth. He killed Josh! He wiped the blood off of his face with Josh's lifeless an hand. There was blood everywhere! I looked around for Vicky, she wasn't here, thank god but Louise and Danny were lying lifeless on the ground. He killed them too.

"You fucking monster!" I bellowed at him. In a second he was right in front of me and I fell to the ground on my ass. My balance was still horrible.

"Calm down, they're nobodies." He held out a hand but I crawled backwards away from him.

"They were my friends you prick!" I didn't know them amazingly well but I had hung out with them on many of occasions.

"No they weren't." He got on his hunkers beside me.

"Get away from me!" I flinched away from him more. "First you mess up my head and now you kill my friends!" I felt tears run down my cheek. I was shaking.

"Hey now, that was not me that was Stefan." He defended.

"How many times now have you fucking attacked me?" I screeched finally able to stand up. Damon stood up too.

"Twice." He grinned, he was proud of himself. "But don't worry, if you behave and calm down I won't do it again." Even though he said it in friendly way there was a real threat behind his words. I decided now was the time to run. I stepped back a few feet, he didn't come closer, as I turned around ready to sprint for my life for the second time today, Damon was in my way.

"The fuck?" He put two hands on my shoulders as I tried to get away from him.

"Let go." I started to struggle violently but he wouldn't he let go.

"Stop it!" He shook me hard and I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes deeply and I really wished I could have looked away. He was fucking monster. I wanted to scratch out those eyes, I didn't care how amazing they were.

"Stop struggling, stay here and don't move." He ordered. Yeah right I was gonna do that. He let go of me and walked over to Josh. This was my moment to escape but my legs wouldn't run. I couldn't even lift my foot off the ground. Not only that but my hands stayed at my side.

"What the fuck did you do!" I screamed at Damon. He ignored me.

He started rummaging through Josh's pockets and poured drink on him. Oh no.

"Don't you dare!" I slurred through my self-inflicted delirium.

"He's dead." Damon replied picking up a branch from the fire. I had to close my eyes. I couldn't watch. I could hear the slush of the bottle as he poured drink on the other two. I felt sick. I was so glad I was good at keeping my stomach down but I could feel the sheen of a cold sweat on my skin. I was still drunk so I couldn't really tell if I was swaying due to balance issues or nausea. It was probably safe saying both.

"Okay, okay, take it easy." Damon said sitting me down on a log near the fire. For a moment he actually sounded caring but I knew he was just acting it.

"Dick." I breathed trying not to puke.

"How much have you had?" He asked amused.

"Fuck you." I grumbled.

"You don't have phone on you, do you?" He questioned ignoring my insults. I looked at him confused but I handed him my phone and put my head between my legs, trying to get rid of my nausea.

"Who are you calling?" I was a little afraid of why he needed a phone, that and I was curious, and still pissed.

"My dear old brother." He stated.

"Great." I moaned sarcastically. "Another fucking freak."

"Where's my ring?" Damon demanded.

"What?" I lifted my head up and looked up at him. He was on the phone. My bad.

"I'm at the Sizzler, I had the buffet, where's my ring?" Wow he really liked his jewellery.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"Dude it's a ring, you just killed three people, I think you have more pressing matters."

"Four." He said blankly.

"What! Where the fuck is Vicky? What did you do?" I screamed getting to my feet.

"Would you be quiet, I'm on the phone." He said casually starring into my eyes again. That's how he did it! He was messing with my head with his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say anything now. That's what Stefan did to make me forget. It was their eyes!

"Oh, it's just Erin, you wanna say hi.?" Damon grabbed the back of my hoodie and yanked me back, I almost fell on him but he held me up. I had been trying to creep away and find Vicky.

"Say hello Erin."

"Get your fucking brother away from me and stay the hell away from my sister!" I screamed down the phone at Stefan, happy to be able to talk again.

"Erin, where are you?" I heard Stefan ask before Damon took the phone away.

"Nuh, uh brother bring me my ring." He paused while Stefan replied. I wanted to go find Vicky but Damon wouldn't let go of my hoodie.

"What, did you fedex it to Rome? Where is it?" He was getting impatient.

"I want my ring, Stefan, or Erin is not going to have a very fun night, and you know what? I think my next stop after that will be Elena's" I gulped at my own name but when he threatened my little sister I freaked.

"Don't you fucking touch my sister you cunt!" I went to punch him but he grabbed my fist before it made contact with his face. This felt oddly familiar.

"Would you pass out already?" He said exasperated looking into my eyes again. Fuck sake I had stop letting him do that, because I lost all feeling in my body and my eyes drooped shut. Everything went black. Fuck sake.


	7. Lost Girls Part 1

A/N: Wow, I know it's been forever since I posted but I had to do my portfolio for college. It's due in 13 days! Ahh I'm so stressed. So clearly I've had no time to update regularly. So this has taken me probably a month to write, thats how much free time I've had. I hope you like it and after my portfolio and exams which start in 16 days (lol so screwed haven't opened a book all year so I'm sleeping through them.) and after that I should be able to settle in a routine and make time to update. I'll be updating my other fics soon too. Next chapters are almost ready.

So I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give me some insight to your thoughts on it and any ideas you have, anything you would like to see happen is all welcome. So R&R.

Ninny xoxox

"Ughh"

It was the first sound that came out of my mouth when consciousness returned to me, it was more a growl than an actual moan. I was barely awake and already my bullshit tolerance was severally low. I was woken by the erratic ringing of my phone. Why didn't I put it on silent before I crashed? I usually do.

I felt like shit, my hangover was making itself completely known to me. I've had worse though, god knows I've had worse. My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth and I needed water. I didn't feel like puking though, which was an upside but the day was young. Who knew what I was going to do?

I reached out from under the cotton bedsheets tapping around on the bed for my phone. I turned over in the bed and in doing so fell out.

"Fuck!" I yelled, landing on my face. The bed was high, that was weird, and the floors were wooden and cold. Where the hell was I? I pulled myself to my knees and sat on the floor squinting trying to observe my surroundings. It wasn't my bedroom anyway. The whole room was of dark wood and the architecture was very early 20th century, probably 1920's at the latest. There was a large vintage rug covering most of the floor and the room led into a very luxurious looking bathroom. The bed was angled into the corner of the room, and heavy floor length curtains covered the enormous windows.

I found my phone buzzing on the corner of the bedside table that I had failed to reach. The light my phone gave off wrecked my eyes while trying to see the caller ID. It was Elena. Who else would it be?

"Hello?" I groaned in to the phone.

"Erin, where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you-" Elena said in one breath.

"Shhh, I have a major hangover. Can you repeat that, and slower?" I asked her.

"Erin, where the hell are you?" She practically screamed down the phone. I held the phone away from my face until she was done screeching. My head couldn't take all that worry. I think for our next birthday I'm gonna get Elena a box of Valium. The girl needed to learn to calm down.

"Thank, you" And the phone was suddenly out of my hand. I looked up and Damon Salvatore was standing over me with the phone to his ear.

"Elena, how good to hear from you." He said sarcastically. I was so confused I just sat there staring at him. Why was he here? Did I even care? My pounding head decided I didn't for now. I didn't even care that I was only in my shorts and bikini top. I just sat there on the floor completely perplexed by the whole situation.

"Don't worry, Erin's here with me, she's fine. Severely hungover, but fine. Okay, okay Elena. Now you tell Stefan to get my ring now won't you. Talk to you soon Elena." And he hung up. That whole conversation sounded way too friendly, and was dripping in sarcasm. Damon got down on his hunkers beside me and looked me over.

"I don't think it will bruise," He said judging the red mark on my forehead from the fall out of the bed. He ran his thumb over my forehead checking for a lump, his hand was so cold. It was like an ice-pack on my forehead. For a second I could have sworn I saw twinge of tenderness in his icy blue eyes. However, as soon as it was there, it was gone.

I just sat there the whole time like an idiot. What was I doing here? I tried to think of what happened before I blacked out but it was still fuzzy. Suddenly Serena's wise words echoed in my head, "I find that wherever you wake up after a night out may be some indication of what happened." My heart pounded so hard in my chest I almost lost my breath. I didn't, did I? I wasn't that drunk? I think I would remember something like that. At least if that did happen I think I would like to remember. Aww shit! Please let me be wrong, please let Serena be wrong. Someone please tell me I did not sleep with this douche bag! I don't care how charming or attractive he is.

"Don't tell me you're still drunk?" He said pushing hair out of my face. I flinched away at his touch as I suddenly got a flash of the events of the previous night. Damon, leaning over Josh, his face like a feral beast. I pushed him away.

"Murderer!" I said stumbling to my feet.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still going on about that." He acted like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Get away from me!." I shouted stepping back further, only to fall on to the bed.

"Calm down, no one's gonna find out."

"That's the last thing on my mind, you fucking psychopath! I want everyone to know what you did!" I scrambled over to the other side of the bed and made a break for the door. I had it opened a crack when it was slammed shut by Damon. He leaned against the door staring at me.

"Let me out of here!" I started pulling at the door, I refused to face him.

Damon put his hand under my chin and slowly turned my face towards his. He stared deep into my eyes. Even in the dim lamp light I could still make out his amazing features. It was heart shattering how perfect that face was. And his eyes, oh his eyes. I could look at them for hours, they were just so enticing. When I suddenly felt like a small animal caught in a cobra's gaze I snapped my eyes shut.

"Stop messing with my head" I said through my teeth. His hand dropped from my chin and I looked down. It's a shame he was so vile, he was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"I think I liked you better when you were asleep." Damon moaned.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked still staring at the ground.

"Your jacket and shoes are in the parlor."

"Where are my tights?" I said looking up this time. How did he get them off with my shorts on?

"I ripped them off, there was barely anything left of them." He answered casually stepping away from the door. As much as I wanted to bolt right then I couldn't. I had to ask him.

"We didnt?..." I didn't know how to put this. I hated this part of waking up after a night out.

"What?"

"We didn't, you know? Last night. Very drunk. Black outs." He suddenly grinned like the Cheshire cat. I really just wanted to punch that stupid, sexy smile of his face.

"Well?" I pushed again. He came closer to me, so close he ended up backing me up against the door. He leaned against the door, trapping me. His face was so close mine I could feel his chilled breath on my face. My own terror had me frozen in place, not him. He was so amused by my worried expression. He pretended not be by playing idly with my spiked bangs that had fallen over my eyes, lightly hitting them out of my eyes with his finger. He trailed the back of his hand down my temple, my cheek, all the way to my neck and then he started to lightly draw circles under my ear. Shivers ran down my spine as goosebumps started to appear along my bare arms. Then he stopped and put his cool hand on the back of my neck, his fingers running through my short hair. He looked me straight in the eye.

"Believe me Erin, if you and I slept together last night, you would remember it." He grinned boldly and walked off towards the on suite. I legged it out of there.

When I came to the parlor I found my zip-up on the side of the couch and my shoes on the floor beside them. They were destroyed with mud and dead leaves, I sighed loudly. I pulled the jacket on first trying to rid myself the goosebumps that refused to settle, it reeked of the pot, liquor and fire smoke. It didn't help my hangover but I didn't have any choice but to wear it.

I sat down on the couch then and began tying my shoes. I didn't trust my legs, my knees felt like jelly. How did that happen? How could he have such an affect on me. He barely touched me. I decided right then that it wasn't me. It was him, he was messing with my head again. He was no different from any other guy I've met. But, he was different. He was a killer, a psychopath and, a vampire. I couldn't deny the obvious. God knows I wanted too. Like every problem in my life I just wanted to ignore it. But I couldn't, I couldn't let myself forget that no matter how insanely hot he was, his most primal instinct was the kill. I shuddered as the episode from last night ran through my head. I didn't know Josh, Louise or Danny insanely well. I knew them through Vicki. We had partied a couple of times but we didn't really know one another. As much as it pained me to think it, Damon was right. The fucking dooche-bag was right. I know what loss feels like, the pain of not seeing someone again. Honestly, not seeing those three again didn't bring much grief. However, there was a pit of worry and anguish in my chest for Vicki. I still didn't know what became of her last night. I unwilling blacked out before I could find her. I only started hating Damon more for that. Suddenly I was torn away from my train of thought as I heard someone enter the room.

"Man that shower was so great!" Exclaimed a voice from behind me. I turned around and Vicki was standing in the parlour entrance in her underwear of all things.

"Vicki! You're okay!" I said jumping up and wrapping my arms around her. I thought for sure that she was dead. I was so relieved she was okay. She was still alive. She wasn't gone. I didn't loose her. She was okay. Damon didn't kill her.

Why?

"Should I not be?" She asked confused.

"You don't remember, do you?" Damon had done the mind control thingy on her.

"Remember what?"

"Vicki, please don't tell me you don't remember what happened last night." I groaned.

She shrugged.

"Vicki, do you even remember how you got here?" I said grabbing her shoulders, shaking her slightly. She was few inches taller than me, and as she looked down at me some reality finally hit her. I could see the realisation of her situation in her eyes.

"Actually, wait, how did I get here?" She said looking around as if it were for the first time. Damon came up behind her, from out of nowhere I might add, and she turned to him. I glared at the vampire as I grabbed Vicki's wrist, ready to make a break for it.

"What did you give me?" She interrogated. Damon looked her straight in the eye.

"Some blood, you loved it." Damon answered.

"What the fuck, you gave her blood?" Damon ignored me, he didn't brake his eye contact with Vicki. I tried to pull her away but she was entranced by those way too blue eyes, she wouldn't budge.

"I did? Wait. I'm really confused, then how did I get here?"

"We were in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you." Damon began.

"No, Vicki, don't look at him." Damon held a hand up to my face, to block me out. I tugged on Vicki's arm again but she didn't stir.

"Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. you loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." He smiled.

"Oh, okay. Um but first , can I have another hit, that blood so good!" She sounded as if it was ice cream or something.

"Vicki, what the fuck is wrong with you? We need to get you to a hospital. You need your stomach pumped you idiot!" Was she even aware of what she was saying?

"Only if I can." Damon teased and then he gave me sick smirk. Vicki held out her arm and Damon bit his wrist and I was gonna puke. It was inevitable that I was going to toss my cookies today, and when Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee started exchanging blood that's when the time had come. I'm usually good at keeping my stomach down but this was all to much for me. Everything. The murders, the moment in his bedroom, now this, him being a fucking vampire. Did that make Steffan a vampire. The sheer thought of my little sister dating something like that was enough to make me nauseous. I ran in the direction Vicki came from and well I'm not going to give you the details. You get it.

When my stomach had finally settled I pulled myself up off the cold tiles. I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked exactly how I felt, a mess. My skin was so pale I looked green. My usual organised messy hair was sticking out in every direction. I looked like I had been electrocuted. My mascara and eyeliner gave intense panda eyes and only made my eyes look even more dead. I was in serious need of long, hot shower. I frowned at how messed up my jacket was. It was covered in dirt and remains from the forest floor. However the main thing that my eyes were drawn to was the grotesque bite mark on my neck. Damon must have pulled the plaster off. I wasn't able to pull it off at all, clearly more mind control shit. It was slightly bruised, but healing, around the scabbed cuts was red raw. I stared at it for a moment. He did this to me. Damon did this. I could only pray it didn't scar.

I had had enough. This was all to much for me. I couldn't stay here any longer. Vicki was fine and she would be but Elena was out there clueless to what Stefan was. Either he's a bloodsucker too or he knows what Damon's been doing. Either way I did not want Elena around him. If Vicki could survive last night, she could survive today. Elena was my sister. I had to find her. Blood will always be thicker than water. The thoughts of Elena going through anything like what happened to me made me sick. I wasn't going to let that happen. Vicki wasn't right in the head. I was, but for how long? I couldn't stay here and let myself become a victim to Damon's compelling personality and forget about Elena. She was the one completely oblivious to the danger she was in.

Shaking slightly, I pushed away from the sink and exited the bathroom. I could here music coming from the parlor and when I re-entered the room Vicki and Damon were dancing around the room, drunk on each others blood. They seemed like they were having a good time and as tempting as it was to stay I knew I had to get out of there. As I headed towards the door Damon blocked away. I was really getting sick of his speed. My remaining nausea made me sway from his sudden movements but Damon caught me.

"Let go of me." I said aggressively pushing away from him, I tried to step around him. He didn't let me.

"Oh come on, stay, I'm stuck for lord only knows how long." He moaned like a kid.

"Well I'm not, I'm out of here." I tried to walk around him again, and again he stepped in my way.

"Damon, I'm serious, I want to leave."

"You think I'm going to let you walk out of here and scream vampire through the town.?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I'm not going to scream anything. Damon, I just want to go home." I moaned rubbing my temples. My head was pounding.

"You had the intent to tell everyone earlier. I could always make you want to stay." He grinned.

"Fuck you." I spat pushing him out of the way. He let me do that. I wasn't stupid. There was no way I would have the strength to over power him, last night was proof enough. Just before I walked through the door, I turned my head back and looked at Vicki.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" I questioned meekly. He shrugged.

"As I said I'm stuck here, I need some entertainment." He said casually.

"Please Damon, don't hurt her. Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt her. You owe me that" I implored, my throat was dry and there was no strength in my voice anymore.

"I don't owe you anything." He defended confused.

"Yes you do. I let you out of that cellar yesterday." I looked him in the eyes. For that moment in time I didn't care if he messed with my head. He knew the truth. The guy was vampire psycho killer, but, I could tell there was some humanity in there, buried deep under his sarcasm and cynicism. It killed me to leave Vicki here but I had to make sure Elena was safe.


	8. Lost Girls Part 2

Wow I know it has been AGES since I posted but I have valid reasons, which include; school, studying for my huge exams at the end of the year which are in a few weeks, and one messy breakup, so I was not in the humour to write after being dumped so yeh... But I really wanted to keep going with my FFs so I've been working on this baby for nearly two months, using any rare free time I've had to write. It's a nice long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. And I promise my FFs will all be updated by the end of June. My exams finish on the 15th June so I'll be writing from then on. Yet again I apologise profusely for the delay. Also sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes I just wanted to get this chapter up ASAP. Finally it's done :D!

Please R&R and let me know where you would like to see this story go.

Ninnny xxx

* * *

><p>When I got home I think I may have called Elena, God only knows how many times. I would have rang her on my long walk home but Damon still had my phone. I thought about going back to get it but nothing, even Vicki, would make me go back into that house.<p>

Elena was refusing to answer her phone and I was getting really worried. What if Stefan had attacked her? What if he bit her? The very thoughts made my stomach turn upside down. I couldn't imagine it, I wouldn't let myself imagine it. I rang Bonnie and Caroline too, neither of them had seen Elena either. Jeremy was at home moping and Aunt Jenna was in class. There was nothing I could do. There was no one I could call.

I considered calling the cops but what the hell would I say? "Hi there, I can't find my sister, I was kidnapped by a psycho vampire last night and I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. Also I have suspicions that she is with the psycho vampire's brother, who may also be a psycho vampire, I'm not too sure."

After losing complete control of my frustration by accidentally breaking a lamp I decided to take a shower. I stank of smoke and booze and my legs were kind of muddy. I buried my clothes deep in my hamper and jumped into a hot shower. It felt amazing to have everything from the last day wash away. For those twenty minutes of heaven I refused to think of anything other than lathering soap.

When I was finished I wrapped myself in a warm towel and tried Elena's phone again. No answer. I got so angry I nearly flung the phone at the wall. I was going to murder that girl myself! I collapsed on my bed, towel wrapped around me and my wet, spiky layers flopping over my eyes. After I calmed myself some, my eyes began drooping. I knew I had to stay awake, I had to find Elena, however the overcoming feelings of hopelessness crept up on me in the form of exhaustion.

I don't know how long I was out but all of a sudden I was awoken by a loud thump from downstairs. I was still in a towel so I grabbed Elena's bathroom robe and fumbled down the stairs. Everything just seemed to happen at once.

"What's going on down here?" I screamed halfway down the stairs. I ran into the living room to see Jeremy pull himself up off the floor.

"Dude, are you okay?" Matt said reaching out to Jer.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jer replied rejecting Matt's hand.

"Damn, Vick,"

As I round the corner I saw Vicki, dressed now, looking hysterical staring at the tv. From the other side of the house I heard a door open and Elena walked in from the backdoor with Stefan in tow.

"What's going on here?" Elena exclaimed at me.

"Don't ask me." I said putting my hands up.

"It's Vicki, she's really messed up." Matt voiced with an answer.

"What?" I said returning my eyes to a very distressed Vicki. What had Damon done to her? That scumbag! "Vicki, what's wrong?" I reached out to her, stepping towards her but she flinched away.

"Erin, backup." Stefan said placing himself between Vicki and myself. He put his hand on the back of her neck and tried to calm her.

"Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." As Vicki's breathing slowed I copped on. He was one too, my sister's boyfriend was vampire too. I knew it.

Did she even know? I backed away from the two and grabbed Elena's wrist and squeezed. I didn't say anything, or look at her, but she got the message. She put her other hand on my forearm gently. She knew something was off.

"Guys, take her up to bed, shut the blinds, she's gonna be fine." Stefan abruptly turned around and fussed for the guys and myself to leave the room. "Come on, come on."

There was no way in hell I was leaving my sister alone with him. When Stefan turned to me to leave I glared at him defiantly. I doubt my death glare was that effective in a bathrobe but he still gave me strained look.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena breathed rubbing her temple.

"Yeah." Stefan sighed.

"What is it then?" I barked.

"She's transitioning." He said it more to Elena than me.

"Transition into what?" I said demanding a straight answer. Stefan looked from me to Elena. Elena's face was fixed in her constant scowl. They said nothing for a few moments until I'd had enough. Clearly Elena knew what he was.

"Stefan, this is no fucking time for discretion. I remember everything. Ev-ery-thing. Also, you better fucking pray you didn't lay a finger on Elena or I swear to God..."

"Okay, okay." Stefan said putting his hands up defensively. "I would never, hurt Elena." He clarified sternly. I wasn't entirely convinced.

"What's happening to Vicki?" I was so stressed out I was nearly pulling my hair out..

"She's turning into a vampire." Stefan finally answered. I had no words for a moment. This couldn't be happening.

"Wonderful, just fucking wonderful." I said, I was trembling now, laughing. Now who was hysterical?

"What?" Elena pressed, her voice parallel with my stress levels.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." It was difficult but I was kind of following what Stefan was explaining. However there was a panging in my ears and I was starting to feel light headed, I had to repress it. Now was not the time to collapse.

"How does she do that?" Elena questioned, her voice filled with concern, for who she was concerned? I didn't know.

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And if she doesn't?" I was leaning on the kitchen counter now, but the light headed feeling was lifting. Stefan again paused for a moment and Elena turned to look at me, she noticed my condition. Stefan still hadn't said anything, was he actually having trouble explaining this? Why? Damon would have just spat the whole thing out by now. Does he actually care about Elena's and mine's feelings?

"She'll die, she may only have a few hours." As soon as he said it I was off. I wasn't going to sit around while those two contemplated Vicki's death. It was all my fault she was in this mess and at the brink of death, and now I was going to fix it. I pushed away from the counter and grabbed a knife from the knife block on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Elena shouted after me as I headed upstairs.

"You heard him! She needs blood!" I yelled back to her.

"No, Erin no!" Elena screamed about to chase after me. I was already halfway up the stairs.

"Stay out of this Elena!" I replied, when I turned back to the stairs Stefan was blocking my path.

"Get out of the way Stefan." I barked.

"Erin you can't do this, Vicki has to make the choice on her own." He tried to get me to understand.

"No she doesn't, you just want her to make the right choice. Don't think that I can't see right through you." I tried to push him out of the way, but like Damon, it was like trying to push a concrete wall. Fucking vampires. He grabbed my hand and took the knife from me.

"Are you really just going to let her die?" I implored.

"As she goes further into the transition things will become clearer for her. She'll start remembering things. Then she'll know she has to make the choice." Since I wasn't armed anymore Stefan stepped out of the way and I brushed past him and slammed the door as I entered my bedroom. I didn't know what to do. This was all my fault, I should never have left her alone with him. I should never have went to meet her yesterday. Who am I kidding? I should have never came home.

Leaning back on the door I found myself sliding to floor, I couldn't help it. I don't cry, sober anyway, but now, with my best friend's impending doom on my shoulders, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I began sobbing my heart out, I was so pathetic. I couldn't lose another person I cared about. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

After I finally stopped sobbing, I decided to get dressed. I was pathetic enough crying a bathrobe. I grabbed a pair of old sweats and my red hoodie. I put my hand in my pocket and found an old lighter, I never smoke in the house but today was the exception. I didn't want my room to stink so I opened my windows and sat at my window seat. How did things get so messed up? This was all my fault. How could I have been so stupid?

After I finished my first cigarette I decided to have another. My throat felt scratchy but I finally felt calm for the first time all day. I got up from my window seat, wobbling slightly and headed for the door. I wanted to check on Vicki. As I opened my door I saw a mop of chestnut brown curls run past me and Matt shouting. Oh no, she was not getting away that easy. If I couldn't run away from my problems then neither could she. I didn't care that I was only in socks, I raced down the stair after Vicki. She wasn't going through this alone.

"Vicki?, Erin! Wait Erin!" I heard Elena scream from the kitchen.

Vicki was out the door way before me but I wasn't far behind her. I knew why she was faster but I could keep up. I just had to keep her in my view. I chased after down to the end of the cul de sac, she then sprinted across the street and headed straight in to the cover of the forest. I gulped as I followed her. I was really starting to hate these woods. As I ran her after I was getting breathless a lot faster than usual, I guess I shouldn't of had that second smoke. I could barely make Vicki out she so was far ahead of me but I wasn't giving up. I just had to keep her in sight. I couldn't lose her. It was hard though, she was running so gracefully and swiftly, yet I was an exhausted heap trying not to trip over the forest floor. My poor socks were ripped to shreds and it wouldn't be long until my feet were ripped to bits too.

We were going deeper and deeper in the woods. The further I got the less light there was. The trees were closer together, blocking out the daylight. This made it increasingly harder to try not to trip, run into a tree and keep up with Vicki. I shouted after her a few times but she ignored me.

"Vicki, come on! Slow down!" I bellowed after. She was getting further and further out of my sight. I was going to lose her! Just as I tried to pick up my pace, I lost my concentration. Out of what seemed completely nowhere a low lying branch appeared in my path. I never had a even a chance to slow down.

I ran straight into it. My stomach whacked right into the branch. With the momentum of my speed I went head first over it. If anyone had of saw me it would have looked like I did a flip in the air. I landed on my back so hard I lost my breath. The force of hitting the ground sent tremors of pain down my back. My head had its own injury though. I didn't even realise I had hit it so hard until I got my breathe again. I gently brought my hand up to the back of my head and I could feel a warm liquid flowing from the source of the pain. I flinched and hissed at my own touch.

Great, just great.

* * *

><p>When I stood up after about twenty minutes I was really lightheaded. My vision was blurred and I couldn't stand up straight. I was only too happy no one was around to see me. Everything hurt. But I couldn't let it stop me. Even though I had no idea where I was, I kept going in the direction Vicki had headed. Running was out of the question so I just limped along, my right arm wrapped around myself, it felt like if I let go, my ribcage would just fall apart like a cup hitting a stone floor.<p>

My feet burned like the ground was hot coals, but I wouldn't give up. I had to keep going for Vicki. What I would have given to be somewhere else in that moment. The pain I could live with, but the guilt was a different story.

When the sun finally set I was dragging myself along. I could barely stand up, the forest just kept going, never ending, never breaking into some kind of clearing. Just a thick labyrinth sinking deeper into the darkness of the evening. My breath curled in the damp air around me, even my goosebumps had goosebumps. My teeth chattered to an irregular rhythm and my fingers were blue. It wouldn't have been so bad if I was actually dressed properly. I lost feeling in my toes ages ago but the cold only irritated the torn skin. Winter was on it's way.

As my vision grew worse, I was overcome with a sense of hopelessness. I wasn't going to find Vicki in time. As the reality of it sank in I dropped to the ground. I stared at the forest floor, the crumpled leaves and broken twigs covering sharp rocks and wild roots. There was only silence and nothing more. No crickets, no owls, no trees bustling in a breeze, just silence. It was deafening. Something wasn't right. I suddenly jumped when I heard a twig crack behind me. My eyes darted to the direction of the disturbance.

There, just at the edge of my vision was the last person on this earth I wanted to cross paths with. I didn't know whether to scream bloody murder at him or somehow make a run for it. Fortunately the decision was already made for me. I was too exhausted to do either. I turned my gaze away from him and stared in the other direction.

"You're bleeding." I heard him say from behind me in stern tone after a few more moments of silence.

"No, really?" I sighed. I was even too tired for sarcasm. More silence. I didn't hear him come closer but suddenly a pair of black boots blocked my view. He got on his hunkers beside me.

"How did you manage that?" He mused, taking in the sight of the small gash on the back of my head. I didn't answer him. His index lifted my chin and I was met by a pair of sapphires, almost glowing in the darkness. They searched my eyes, he waved his index finger slowly in front of my eyes.

"I don't think you have a concussion." He stated. His hand grazed the side of my cheek gently. Was this real concern he was showing me or was he patronising me? He stood up once again and began pulling his black leather jacket off.

"You would think before you went running out in the woods you would actually manage to put some clothes on." He mumbled, draping the jacket around my shoulders. I stayed silent.

"Not that I'm complaining." He grinned as big as a cheshire cat.

"Come on." He sighed. He got back down beside me and was about gather me up.

No.

With what little strength I had left, the palm of my hand whipped the side of his face. My slap left a red hue on his cheek. He glared at me furiously and I didn't care.

"This is your fault." I hissed.

"My fault? He defended, "I'm the one who got drugged!"

"Well I'm sorry but since when is that my problem?" I screamed, throwing his jacket off my shoulders, somehow I found the strength to pull myself to my feet. I swayed quite a bit but I was able to stand. Damon sort of reached out to me, making sure I didn't fall backwards but I stepped back from him. A hissing noise escaped my mouth, the pain of my feet was unbearable. Damon just watched my face, I didn't want his pity, I made sure all signs of pain on face were gone.

Just as Damon was about to open his mouth an odd noise went off in the distance. It was a moment before I recognised it. A gunshot? Damon reacted immediately. Using his vampire speed, the air was trapped in my lungs when I tried to shout at him. Before I knew it I was hanging over his shoulder. Everything happened so fast. I barely even realised we were moving until suddenly I was gently plopped onto the damp ground. When I got my head together again I was too shocked to find words.

Logan fell was lying in a pool of his own blood, his neck ripped to shreds. His eyes wide open staring at me. I forced myself to look away. Damon was leaning over Stefan. Stefan was here too? I could hear him groan in pain. Standing over the two of them was Vicki. She was alive!

"Vicki!" She looked in my direction, I don't think she even knew I was there. She started to hurry over to me when something else caught her gaze. Her eyes focused on Logan's corpse. She could smell it, the blood. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to stop her but I wasn't sure if she even knew what she was doing. I silently stared at her as she kneeled down beside him. Damon and Stefan were too busy sorting out jewellery to notice. Vicki drank Logan's blood. She fed on human blood. I wasn't going to lose her. While this gave me great comfort I suddenly became uneasy by her presence.

"No! No Vicki!" Stefan shouted and Vicki stopped. She got up slowly.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly, I don't think she could even comprehend what she had done. She turned to me, her face covered in Logan's blood. She looked like feral beast. I suddenly became very nauseous. Then, she took off.

When look at Damon all he could say was, "Oops". I was overcome with the desire to hit him again...


	9. Haunted Part 1

ERR MER GERDD! ERM BERK!  
>Yeh I know, I know, this is update is waaaaaaay overdue. But as you know from my last update I had the biggest exams of my life and empty promises were made for a summer filled with more chapters. I apologise profusely because I had a creative block. It wasn't a very good summer. I was majoraly stressed out about the results of those exams among other things.<br>But I'm happy to say I passed them and I'm over halfway through my first year of art college. Woo! It took me a while to adjust but I'm finally getting into the swing of things :) I really should be writing a two thousand word essay right now but no, I wrote this chapter for you guys so love me and forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update the other half of this episode quite soon. As always let me know what you think and anything you would like to see happen in the coming chapters, I do love some outside advice :)

Ninnny xox

* * *

><p>You would think forty-eight hours sleep would help a person get over such a traumatic ordeal, but no it didn't. When I woke up on Halloween, I still felt exactly the same way as when Stefan had brought me home that night. Numb. I didn't know how to feel. My closest friend was dead, and then again she wasn't. I didn't know whether I should be grieving or celebrating. All I was sure of was that I had been utterly exhausted with guilt.<p>

My body took quite the beating that night and the rest did help that some. However, even though the bump on my head had eased down it still hurt like a bitch. My feet had healed enough that with a thick pair of socks and comfy shoes, walking normally was not a problem, not to mention a box of bandaids goes a very long way.

Either way it didn't matter, I had to get up and go to school. If I didn't act normal, I'd probably have Sheriff Forbes at my door claiming I was keeping low for a reason. I was lucky there was no trace of me to prove I was at the cemetery on either night. I shuddered at the thought that I was an accessory to murder on two separate occasions.

With a restless sigh I unwillingly rose from the safe comforts of my bed, I winced when my feet hit the floor, but the pain was tolerable. I maneuvered sluggishly over to the bathroom still half asleep. However, I woke up more when I saw Elena and Jer in the bathroom.

"Woo party in the bathroom." I mumbled yawning and heading over the to shower and getting some towels out. They both looked at me bemused.

"What?" I asked irritably. "What I do now?"

"Nothing, that's the problem." Jer retorted.

"Excuse me?" 'Aww come on give me a break Jeremy' was all that went through my mind.

"They're organising a search party for Vicki." Jeremy stated. I couldn't help but look at Elena concerned.

"Well have fun." I said after a moment, he wasn't going to find her but it would put his mind at ease to know he was doing something.

"He should be going to school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for." Elena interrupted.

"Yeah, your lips keep movin' Elena, I don't know why." He directed to Elena. "And since you claim to be her friend Erin, I would have thought you would be helping out too."

"Yeah Jer, as much as I want to, do I look like I want to go back into the woods again? Cause the bump on my head and my scratched up feet are saying no." I tried already. I did what I could, it was up to Stefan and Damon to find her now. Jer left the bathroom without saying anything else. Elena looked at me concerned again.

"Let him go with the search party, it will make him feel better knowing he's doing something." I said to her.

"I'm just worried he'll get hurt" She replied.

"He'll be fine." I said reassuringly. "What are you doing today?" I asked looking around for my favourite shampoo and changing the subject.

"I'm going over to Stefan's and then probably head to the school, want to come for the ride, I can't imagine driving is fun at the moment." She said looking at my bandaid covered feet.

"Elena, you are a saint." I smiled as she left.

* * *

><p>After that I took a very long shower and I got dressed. Nothing special, just a pair of tracksuit bottoms and sketchers and a grey zip up. I left my hair to dry naturally, it would just go a bit wrinkly and I didn't really care today. I looked at the clothes lieing all over my floor and decided I'd clean them up later, however I noticed something that didn't belong to me. It was a leather jacket. I groaned aloud. How did I forget I still had Damon's jacket. I suppose now I had a bargaining tool to get my phone back, but that only made me feel slightly better. I still had to see him.<p>

Elena graciously waited for me while I ate breakfast by helping herself to the coffee I made.

"You know, you never told me fully what happened the other night." She stated taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Didn't Stefan tell you?" I asked almost choking on a large spoonful of cereal.

"We broke up."

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, I had to hide my relief, I know Stefan wasn't as bad as his brother but I didn't want my little sister dating a vampire.

"There isn't much to tell, Vicki fed. She's a vampire now, I guess"

"I know that part but what happened to you?" She pushed.

"Well after I ran after Vicki, I lost her. I fell and I hit my head." I was really hoping she would leave it there. But of course she didn't.

"Then how did Stefan find you?"

I let out a huge sigh of irritation. "Stefan didn't find me, Damon did. He brought me to Vicki. Then Stefan took me home." I decided it better not to tell her about Logan's involvement, the less who knew about that, the better. However Elena knew I was hiding something but she dropped it.

"Did Damon hurt you?" She asked finally.

"What? No. I hate to admit but if he didn't find me I probably would have froze to death." I sighed irritably. I went over our encounter in the woods in my mind and I suddenly realised I was dead meat. I forgot all about hitting Damon, which is a real shame because it felt so damn good.

After breakfast Elena drove us to Stefan's, she didn't ask about the jacket I threw into the backseat and I didn't mention it, but it's safe to say she knew who it belonged to.

"You coming?" She asked as she put the car into park.

"I think I'll wait in the car for now." I said sinking into my seat.

"Avoiding someone?" She mocked, I stuck my tongue out at her and she exited the car. She walked confidently over to the door and knocked. I sank further into my seat as I saw a thick head of raven black hair greet her. I was starting to wish I had driven myself to the school. The pain would have been worth it. They talked for a moment and he let her pass as he walked out the door.

'Please don't see me, please don't see me.' I thought as I tried to sink further into my seat closing my eyes. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. I was so far down in my seat my head was in the corner where the back and bottom cushions met. I really didn't want to talk to him. I hope he wasn't still pissed about me hitting him. He totally deserved it, but still, not a good idea to piss off a murderous vampire don't you think?

I jumped when I heard a tap on the window. I sat up like a light to see Damon at the car window. He looked at me waiting for me to roll down the window. I did reluctantly.

"Look who's up and about again." He said cheerfully with a mocking underline tone.

"And look who is just as annoying as ever." I replied irritated. He purposely ignored my comment.

"You know Vicki's in there." He pointed out.

"You found her?" He nodded starting to lean on the car. There was silence for a moment as Damon waited for me to ask another question. It pissed me off how he could read me so well. I could tell by his face he knew exactly what I was going to ask.

"Who else knows about Logan Fell?" I questioned in low voice.

"Just you, me, Stefan and Vicki, and I would like it to stay that way." He spoke leaning in closer. I could tell there was a threat in there.

"So what happens when people start asking questions?" I really hated lying.

"They won't." He answered simply.

"How can you be so sure, and calm for that matter?!" I was starting to get worked up now. I was an accessory to murder, again, and he was just so fucking calm about it now.

"Trust me." He smiled wickedly stepping back from the car and shrugging his shoulders. I crossed my arms and looked at him bemused.

"Okay." He said raising his hands in a mock surrender. "There's nothing about his death in the news, it's being covered up."

"By who?" I asked confused.

"By the same people who put the deaths in the cemetery down to a drug deal gone wrong." He stated matter of factly.

"So... I'm in the clear?"

"Yup." He concluded. He was about to leave before I asked one more question.

"By the way can I have my phone back?" He pondered my question before answering.

"What's in it for me?" He grinned leaning in resting on the car window frame. Now he was purposely trying to get on my nerves. I couldn't believe how relaxed he was with all that was going on.

I was not happy about how close he was either. It wasn't fair how hot he was. Why must something so beautiful on the outside be so rotten on the inside?

"How about your jacket?" I retorted turning in my seat suddenly, disrupting his fun, I grabbed the jacket off the back seat and held it up for ransom. He looked amused when I turned back around.

"Deal." He said flatly pulling my phone from his pocket. We traded through the car window. I didn't actually think he would give it back, but he did.

"Well, see you around Erin, mind Vicki doesn't take a bite out of you." I looked at him in shock as he stalked of carelessly. How dare he! This was all his fault, Vicki was a vampire because of him and he was making jokes out of it. I really didn't regret hitting him now, I only regretted not doing it twice. I jumped out of the car and watched him walk away. I don't know why I expected him to turn around. I was so furious and the only damn thing I could think to do was shout abuse at him.

"Fuck you Damon!" I bellowed down the drive after him. He didn't stop walking, he simply put his hand up to wave a sarcastic goodbye. I slammed the car door shut and headed for the house.

When I got to the door I was about to knock when Stefan opened the door suddenly.

"Oh, hey Stefan, where's Elena and Vicki?" I greeted. I felt embarrassed as I remembered the last time I saw him he was helping Elena put me to bed.

"Hi Erin, they're in the dining room, go on in." He returned stepping out of my way to let me through. "Just one thing Erin," I turned back to catch what he was saying. "Be careful around Vicki, she's on edge at the moment, she's still adjusting." He informed me. He looked as uncomfortable as when he told me Vicki was changing. He was trying so hard to spare my feelings.

"Yeh, no problem Stefan." I replied. I tried not to think too much about what he said. To me it didn't matter if Vicki was a vampire or not, she was alive, she was still Vicki.

I found Elena in the dining room pacing. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"False alarm. My body is acting really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Right behind me Vicki followed.

"Vicki!" I exclaimed hugging her. I'm not the hugging type as you know, but after everything that happened I just had to grab her and remind myself she wasn't really dead, she was still here.

"Hey Erin." She said uncomfortable awkwardly hugging me back, patting my shoulder.

"How you feeling?" I asked releasing her.

"Like I said, a bit funky." She replied walking away and picking up her phone.

"Ehm, who are you calling?" Elena questioned nervously.

"Jeremy." Vicki replied casually.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy, at least for now." I didn't like the warning Stefan gave me, if Vicki was still adjusting I didn't need her around Jeremy while she was learning to control herself.

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." She obviously didn't realise how dangerous she was right now.

"Even though you could hurt Jeremy." Elena implored.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki defended.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk, you're going to have to let Jeremy go now." Elena explained.

"Oh really, and how long have you been preparing a 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm presuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki argued.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want Jeremy involved in any of this. I mean it Vicki." Elena urged but just as she finished her sentence suddenly, Elena and Vicki were across the room. Vicki threw her against the wall and by the neck held Elena up off the ground choking her.

"Or what? Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with , and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki threatened in vicious tone I had never heard come from her. Sure Vicki had her moments but she was never so malicious

"Vicki!" I shouted running over to her and Elena, she dropped Elena then and Elena began coughing for air. I brushed passed Vicki and over to my little sister putting an arm under her to support her.

"You happy Vic?" I asked taking Elena out of the room. Vicki gave a filthy look, as if I was the traitor here. I brought Elena out into the hallway. I felt like I was having an outer body experience. I did everything without thinking. I was all instinct. The only thing I could feel was the unrelenting guilt. The anger at my own actions for causing this mess. While all this rested on the back of my mind, I was concerning myself with helping my sister. My older sister instincts kicked in and while I still felt guilt towards Vicki, I could feel deep down in the bases of my core that I was filled with a hidden rage. A rage that was screaming at me for letting someone lay hand on my sister and get away with it.

As Elena started to regain her breath Stefan walked through the front door looking confused.

"What happened?" He came straight to us and looking Elena over as she massaged her neck where Vicki had grabbed her.

"She threatened me." Elena choked out before I could answer.

"Vicki's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues." Stefan tried to explain, trying to soften the situation. It occurred to me then that Stefan was feeling guilt. He was feeling responsible for what happened to Vicki. It was moments like these that differences between him and his brother became far more striking. Stefan was almost human he felt so much.

"How long before it settles? Hours, Days, Weeks?" I asked.

"There's no rule book." Stefan countered in Vicki's defence.

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" I needed to know when my best friend was going to start acting like herself again. Not just because I missed her but for everyone she and I cared about's safety.

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan explained. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable now. I wasn't scared for my friend anymore, I was scared of her now.

"What does that mean?" Elena pushed, was she not getting it? Vicki may want Jer, but she may also want him for lunch...

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse..." I piped in looking away awkwardly.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan tried to reassure, but I don't think he was even sure of himself.

"We need to get going." Elena spoke and headed for the door.

"Elena..." Stefan said trying to call her back.

"Please Stefan, there's only so much I can take." And then she left. Stefan and I looked at eachother for a moment.

"I better go with her. See ya around Stefan." I said softly following after my little sister.


	10. Haunted Part 2

The rest of the day went on without any event until the evening. It had just gotten dark out and I was sprawled out on the couch having an existential crisis as usual while Elena moped in the kitchen. We had been like this for hours. Neither of us had anything to say. Elena was feeling the pressure of all the lies and I was feeling the pressure of all my guilt. We both felt pretty useless. Silent and lost in our thoughts.  
>That is, until we were snapped out of our dazes when Jeremy came into the kitchen. He was leaving another message on Vicki's cell pleading for her to call him back. I sank lower into the couch. God only knows how many messages he had left. The guilt was cutting deep.<p>

"Hey, so um, do you wanna hang out tonight?" Elena made the first move. I was now anticipating the screaming match.  
>"We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing on in the school. Could be fun."<br>"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh… Sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy replied ambiguously with an edge of sarcasm.  
>"I know your upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt." Here we go. She should have kept her mouth shut.<br>"But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."  
>Five, four, three, two…<p>

"What does that even mean 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go right." I sunk lower into the couch, if that was even possible. I really didn't want to get involved.  
>I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." What Elena was saying was the truth but she was fight a losing battle here.<br>"Look for months after Mom and Dad died, I felt like crap. Like 'nothing really even mattered crap'. Now all of a sudden I get these moments and things start to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of 'em. So you may not realise it, but trust me. Keeping me away from Vicki is not for the best."

With every word Jeremy spoke I could feel the pit in my stomach grow deeper. It was almost crippling and I could feel tears form in my eyes. Not just for my little brother's pain but for Vicki. She was my brother's saviour where I failed him, and this was how I repaid her. I could never repay her for what she has done for me but for my brother.

"I know you're still there." I jumped at the sound of my own name from Elena. I quickly pulled myself together and sat up to see Elena in the kitchen entrance.  
>"You coming tonight?" I began to make a face at her. I really wasn't in the mood for a party but there was a pleading in her eyes I couldn't refuse.<br>"Fine, okay. I'm sure I have an old costume lying around somewhere." I sighed.

* * *

><p>I rooted through the back of my closet for something to wear. I found an old nun's costume and burlesque dancer's corset. What had I been thinking? I nearly emptied my entire closet until I found a pillow case with the most perfect costume inside. My old Bat Girl costume. Complete with hooded mask, elongated gloves and cape. It was truly perfect. It was black so I wouldn't stand out and thanks to the mask I wouldn't have to bother with makeup.<p>

There was an awkward silence the whole time in the car. I sat in the back donned in my Bat Girl get up feeling ridiculous. Jeremy, who I'm surprise even came, didn't bother with wearing a costume, he just pulled the hood up on his hoodie. He seemed a bit brighter though, which I was elated to see.  
>Elena on the other hand seemed in an even less party mood than myself. She wore her nurse outfit from last year and I began to wonder did it make her feel awkward. The last time she wore it she had been in a relationship with Matt.<p>

* * *

><p>When we got to the school I decided to go find Bonnie and Caroline. The school looked awesome, it wasn't actually scary but they had definitely capture the classic haunted house feeling. However, the decoration, fog and music just made it harder to find anyone. Not to mention the costumes didn't help at all. How did I expect to find anyone? By the time I made it to the other side the school I felt my phone buzzing in my bra. What now? It was a text from Elena.<p>

"Vicki is here. Cant find Jer!"

My breath caught in my throat and my heart began to pound like a war drum. I had to find Jeremy, or Vicki. I had to find one of them and keep them apart, ASAP. I pulled the stupid hood off my face and began frantically looking for them, running through the corridors. There was no sign of them. As I turned the corner though I saw Elena and ran to her, praying she had some good news.

"Did you find them?!" I shouted to her over the music.  
>"No, come on let's check out back" She replied grabbing my hand and heading for an exit.<p>

Elena pushed hard on the fire door I could make out the sound of someone screaming over the noise of the heavy door. There was no question about it, it was Jeremy. His cries were coming from the row of school busses and Elena and I sprinted to the source.

"Vicki no!" Elena cried holding up a plank of wood she had grabbed from a bin. Vicki had Jer pushed up against a bus, he was struggling but he couldn't escape her vice grip. Elena went for Vicki with the plank but she was match for Vicki's vampire strength. She tossed Elena like a rag doll into a dumpster.  
>"Elena!" I screamed running to her aid but Vicki was suddenly blocking my path. Fangs out and eyes filled with blood. She looked at me like I was a total blood. I wasn't her friend anymore. To Vicki, I was now nothing but blood.<br>"Vicki" I said meekly, I couldn't stand the sight of her. A feral beast cornering her prey. I started to back away slowly and she tried to spring on me. I shut my eyes expecting an impact but she never got to me. Instead I heard a large bash and my eyes opened to see Stefan restraining Vicki against the school bus. There was a struggle and then Vicki dissolved under the bus.  
>Elena was suddenly beside me and we all looked to Stefan who looked just as afraid as the rest of us.<p>

"Go. Get inside. Go! He ordered. I grabbled Elena's wrist and she grabbed a hold of Jeremy and we ran as fast as we could to the entrance. I could see Elena was limping, she had been hurt, and she was bleeding. This was not good at all.  
>I thought we were safe when we had gotten back to the door. I pulled the door open but I felt Elena being pulled from my grip. I turned quickly to see Vicki pulling Elena aside and with no hesitation she bit down on Elena's neck.<p>

I don't know how to describe what happened to me in that moment. In a few milliseconds something changed in me. It wasn't my best friend having a meltdown. It was vicious monster trying to kill my little sister. Something feral came over me as I heard my sister's blood curdling scream. I didn't even consider my actions. I grabbed a broken plank of wood and plunged it into the beast's back.  
>And then there was silence as Vicki released Elena. I stood there in shock of my own actions, still holding the plank of wood in Vicki's back. Stefan came up beside me and took my hands from the wood and removed it from Vicki's back. My left hand was gushing blood from the wood but I didn't even notice the pain. She turned to me slowly, gasping for air. Her eyes wide with pain and anger. What had I done? Her eyes looked deep into mine asking me the same question. A tear escaped her eyes as Jeremy began to freak out. Thankfully Stefan grabbed him, pulling him back, trying to protect him from what was happening around him.<br>Vicki's skin began to change. She started to look like a corpse and as she dropped to the ground, she became one. A moment of shell-shocked silence fell over us but I snapped myself out of it, refusing to comprehend what happened just yet. I couldn't let my younger siblings see this anymore.

"Get them out of here." I breathed turning to Stefan. He started to pull Jeremy away from the scene but Elena didn't follow at first. She started to reach out to me but I flinched back.  
>"Elena, get out of here. Now." She looked at me with a soul crushing expression, but I didn't break yet. She turned and followed Stefan and Jeremy silently.<p>

As soon as they were gone I crumpled to the ground beside Vicki. I could only look at her in shock. Her skin looked decomposed, her eyes were sunken into her face and blood leaked from them. Her hair was a tangled mess, more than usual. In a moment sentiment I pushed it back from her face. I was flooded with an unmeasurable amount of emotions. Rage, grief, fear to name a few. But the biggest one of them all, guilt.  
>My best friend was dead and it was entirely my fault. The one person in this god forsaken town who truly understood me. My brother's girlfriend, his first love. One of my closet friend's older sister. I killed her, twice! This was all my fault and there was nothing I could ever to do to make up for this. She was dead. Gone. Someone I loved gone again, and it was my fault, again! I began hyperventilating, I just couldn't breathe with all this weighing down on me. I couldn't deal with this again. I can't handle anymore loss.<p>

"You should go. I got this." I never even heard Damon approach. I turn to look up at him and was immediately infuriated by him, he didn't look the least bit phased by all this. As I stared up at him I could feel the rage well inside me and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I sprang to my feet instantly and threw myself at him ready to claw his acidic eyes out.  
>"You. This is your fault." I spat as he caught me by my wrists with too much ease. He pushed me aside and looked down at Vicki. He was having none of my hysterics.<br>"You confuse me with someone with remorse." This time I went to slap him but he caught my wrist in an iron grip and pulled me closer. He looked me straight in the eye and whispered, "None of this matters to me. None of it." He was trying to scare me off with his indifference.

"How could this not matter?!" I fought pulling away from him. He ignored me. His apathy made me sick. This time when I went to slap him I caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting me to try again and my hand made contact with his face.

I expected him to freak out. To blow up and throw me against the side of the bus. Hell, I even expected him to hit me back. I wanted him to be angry. Instead I got silence and the most frenzied glare in return. His body suddenly became rigid with restraint. He was almost shaking with anger. He jerked forward like he was going to jump me and I flinched back. The stone cold hate in his eyes was freaking me out. I don't think I had ever been more terrified of him. Why would he not just freak out?  
>He let out an amused 'hmmm' and inhaled a deep breath through his nose. I felt like he was sizing me up for a meal but he did nothing.<br>"You need to leave. Your hand is bleeding," He spoke methodically and clearly. The restraint was killing him. "And you need to leave." He finished, I picked up on the threat and walked away silently, glaring daggers at him before I left.

* * *

><p>When I got to the car park I was surprised to see Elena in her car. She had been crying. I said nothing as I got into the passenger seat. She said nothing as she drove us home. As we pulled up to the house I saw Stefan standing on the porch waiting for Elena. I know he had been trying to help Vicki but I still couldn't look at him. I got out of the car without a word and pushed past him. I stalked into the dark the kitchen and headed straight for the sink. I roughly pulled the stupid novelty Bat Girl gloves off and ran the cold water over the cut on my hand. I heard Elena follow me in but she headed straight up the stairs obviously to find Jeremy.<p>

Again I was a failure as an older sister. A failure of a friend and a failure of a person. I switched off the tap and turned to the island counter gripping the edge of the counter with all my strength. My guilt was crushing me, feeding on my internal organs. Devouring my lungs. A black painful hole where my heart used to be. I was shaking trying to reel in my emotions, but it was useless.  
>I swung my hound across the counter and knocked everything on it off. Plates, knife block, magazine and papers. A ragged scream escaped my mouth and everything from the counter hit the cupboards beside it with a great force. I leaned back against the sink and slowly sunk to the ground crushing my knees to my chest. The pain was too much. I could barely breathe as I sobbed into my legs. I begged. I prayed for everything to stop. Everything needed to stop.<br>When I heard Elena coming back down the stairs I made a pathetic attempt to silence myself. There was no doubt she heard my commotions but she kept her distance. I was glad of that. She never came into the kitchen, just headed back outside and I let out huge strained breath as I heard the front door close again.

I heard the front door open again and I expected it to be Elena but it wasn't. I heard someone walk into the kitchen and felt a presence sit down next to me. I didn't look up. Whoever it was I didn't want them to see me. I didn't want them to hear the pain in my voice so I stayed silent. I heard him cough to break the silence.  
>"Your sister… Elena, she wants me to make Jeremy forget what happened tonight." Damon spoke awkwardly.<br>"Are you okay with this?" I still didn't look up or say anything. I nodded my head after a moment and I felt and heard him leave and head up the stairs. It brought me some comfort to know Jeremy wouldn't remember tonight. I didn't want him to go through this again. I didn't want him to feel like this again. He didn't deserve to remember Vicki that way, I, however, did.

I didn't deserve this to stop. I was a murderer. I was the worst excuse for a sister. Everything I touch turns to shit. Everyone I love turns to dust.  
>I waited to hear the front door close again but it never did. Instead I heard Damon sit back down beside me. "It's done." He said simply and we sat there in silence for an uncountable moment.<br>"I could make you forget, if that's what you wanted." He said gently, I didn't reply for a minute, processing what he was saying. I wanted so much to say yes, but I couldn't.

Finally I lifted my head to look at him. He had a strange look about him as he took in the sight of me. Tear soaked cheeks, red puffy eyes. I was tiny bit happy I wasn't wearing mascara, however, I realised how ridiculous I must have looked, sitting there on the ground crying in a Bat Girl suit. Underneath all my anguish and remorse I felt embarrassment. I felt pathetic.

"No." I replied sharply, choking on tears. "I don't deserve to forget."  
>"Why not?" He challenged.<br>"I'm sorry but where have you been? I murdered my best friend. From the moment I came back to this hell hole Vicki was doomed! I abandoned her and left her with you. Now, I ran a stake right through her heart." I said acidly.

"Would not rather forget it then?"  
>"Don't you get it! There is no easy way out for me!" I shouted getting to my feet.<br>"I earned this suffering. I murdered my best friend!" I was losing control of my breathing again. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, my ears were ringing, and my whole body began to shake. I went to grab the edge of the counter to steady myself but I missed. Before I could even think I was about to fall Damon was steadying me. He had a hold of both my wrists like earlier. I saw him glance from them to me.  
>"Erin." He spoke making sure I was coherent.<br>"What?" I said breathing heavily looking at him confused.

"You're not wearing your bracelet." I looked from Damon to my wrist. How could I have been so stupid? The damn thing must have come off when I pulled the ludicrous gloves off.  
>"Damon, no." I began struggling in his grip. "You can't."<p>

"Erin, Erin look at me." He ordered trying to get me to keep still. I shut my eyes tight and turned my head as far from him as I could.  
>"No! Damon, stop it! Let go of me! I yelled at him. I frantically tried to break free of him but he pushed me against the refrigerator.<br>"Shhhh, shh, shh." He began hushing me like a child. My body broke under his control and I lost the strength to struggle, but I wasn't about to give up.

"Damon. Let. Go." I spoke through my clenched teeth. My eyes still shut. I was completely trapped. He constrained me tightly against the refrigerator door, his knee pressed between my legs against the door. There was no way I was escaping now. He took both my wrists in one hand and pressed them to his chest and used the other under my chin to turn my face to his.  
>"Look at me Erin." He ordered again. I ignored him.<br>"I can do this all night Erin, just look at me." I felt his warm breath on my face and I shivered. I really didn't want to open eyes, but I wanted him off of me more. I couldn't stand being this close to him. I was scared. I held out for as long as I could but he wasn't giving me any choice. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Damon's intense blue eyes were right before me and I was in them immediately.  
>"Calm down, just breathe." He said gently. He lowered his knee away but still kept a hold on my wrist and chin. I felt his hand wipe something from my cheek. Was it a tear? Was I crying? The erratic pounding in my chest slowed and my breathing began to level out, but I barely noticed. All I could focus on were his eyes. They were intoxicating.<p>

"Now listen to me carefully Erin. You did not kill Vicki Donovan."  
>"Then who did? I questioned. "Who killed Vicki?"<br>"I did." Damon answered. "I killed Vicki. Not you. You did nothing wrong tonight. It was my fault."  
>"You killed Vicki?" I cut him off in my confusion. "Why?"<br>"She was going to kill you, Elena and Jeremy. I didn't have a choice." He replied.  
>"But…" My mind was so foggy. Everything was so muddled up. I wanted to sort it all out but the blue eyes were stopping me. Distracting me.<br>"Erin, listen to me. You are not going to blame yourself for anything that happened tonight. You are going to blame me."  
>"I am?" I breathed.<br>"Yes. I hope one day you can forgive. You won't remember any of this when you wake up, okay?" Such blue eyes.  
>"Okay." I sighed, a sudden weight being lifted from me.<br>"Now, go to sleep." He whispered into my ear.  
>I felt my body go weak and I fell against Damon's chest. His arms cradled me to him. The last thing I was aware of was someone kissing my hair.<p> 


	11. 162 Candles

A/N: Time to apologise for my absence. This year has been a horrible year and I'm only getting my life back now. Everything is a lot better now and I hope to take full advantage of that and keep this FF up.  
>Someone asked why Erin was made to forget what she did. Ooooh. So weird. Don't worry. If we all know something about this damn show nothing is ever forgotten for good ;)<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you know why Stefan Salvatore went to see Vicky?" Sheriff Forbes asked me diplomatically.<p>

"I was worried about Vicky, she had been acting off the last few days, I knew it was to do with drugs and I confided in Elena. She asked Stefan for help since we were clueless as to how to help her. Vicky and Matt are my friends, their Mom isn't around and I wanted to be there for them." It was like reciting lines to a play. It's not like I never lied to Caroline's Mom before I just never lied about something so serious. All my focus was on reeling in my emotions, I couldn't let the Sheriff see I was upset in any way. Vicky was alive and well as far as anyone was concerned. She wasn't lying dead in a ditch, I internally shivered at my own thoughts. She was off living it up somewhere. I almost started to believe myself, the lies, it was like I engraved the cover story onto the back of my eyelids. Over and over I repeated my mantra in my head.  
>"Breathe. Keep blinking to stop eyes from watering. Hold the cuffs of your sleeves to stop your hands from trembling." I knew all too well how to keep myself composed.<p>

"You and Vicky had been really close, are you sure she didn't tell you where she was going?"  
>"Normally Vicky would but she was so messed up on whatever she was taking she never told me."<br>"Did you partake in whatever it was she had taken?" I was waiting for that question. The 'screw-up' question. I wondered if the sheriff had bets between Vicky and I, which one would go off the rails first. I wondered if she's surprised it wasn't me.  
>"I'm clean Sheriff, have been since I went to boarding school, they had very strict policies." That was utter bullshit but I could swing that lie nonetheless, not the first time I lied to her about my recreational activities.<br>"That never stopped you before Ms. Gilbert." She commented. I wanted to be pissed off at the Sheriff, and I was in a way but I didn't hate her. I had at one time. I wasn't sure if I just understood she was doing her job, trying to find a missing teenage girl, or if I just didn't have the energy to waste hate on someone who didn't really deserve it. My hate was concentrated to an epicentre. Everything else was nothing to the hate that I was feeling. Pure hate. Nothing more. It was keeping me sane.

"True but I really liked that school Sheriff Forbes." I answered matter-of-factly.  
>"Then why did you leave?" This was going a little far beyond on what happened to Vicky but I didn't care. Just answer the questions and leave.<br>"I was failing and after what happened to my parents I really just wanted to be with family." That seemed to satisfy the Sheriff.  
>"What was Vicky's behaviour like those last few days before she left?" Sheriff Forbes questioned getting back on topic.<br>"She wasn't herself, she was on something that was making her act really weird." I answered. My mouth felt like a typewriter, each word felt like it was being stamped out mechanically by someone else.  
>"Any signs of aggression or violence?"<p>

"No."

"So you believe that Vicky really has left town?" I really wished she had, but I also really wished I could tell Sheriff the truth. About everything. About the vampires and Vicky. The kids at the cemetery. Then Vicky could have a proper funeral. We could all say goodbye properly and mourn her. Matt and Jer wouldn't have to live in the hope that she was going to come back some day. We could all move on. But that will never happen.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>It's difficult to describe how I was feeling, I wanted to burst. I just wanted to scream and break something. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't anymore. My eyes were too sore and my lungs felt strained and stiff with every breath. All I wanted was for the feeling to go away. I just wanted to feel like my old self again. I don't care how I felt before Vicky died, the pain I felt now was consuming, in a way it was like an old wound getting infected, corrupting every cell in my body. It was my parents dying all over again.<p>

I sat by my window smoking my fourth cigarette since I got home. It was the only distraction I had that could calm me some. I wanted to talk to Elena about Vicky's death, but I couldn't. I didn't feel like we were close enough and that was hurting too. I felt utterly alone. I never realised how big the wall was between Elena and I. I always pushed her away but we were sisters, twins. The wall never mattered and we could always lean on each other. But right now, I felt like if I went to her it was just start to upset her too. Plus, I didn't deserve to lean on her this time. When are parents died I took off. I left her alone and now I expected her to be there for me. I couldn't go through with that. It wasn't fair. Elena was my younger sister but sometime it feels like she's the elder. She's so strong compared to me. I was the weak link of the family and everyone knows that.

I flicked the cigarette butt out the window and went to lay on my bed. But no matter which way I lay I couldn't get comfortable. I was so exhausted but I couldn't sleep yet. I just felt so empty inside. Well, empty of anything good. I did feel some things but they can be summed up in two clear emotions. Guilt and hate. I hated not only myself, not only everything supernatural in this world but above all that, I hated Damon Salvatore. I hated him with every fibre of my being. The hate I felt for him now was the only thing that actually made me feel alive. I wanted him gone. I wanted him dead. I wanted him to feel the pain he had caused multiplied by ten. I wanted him buried somewhere in a ditch. I prayed that it was him dead and not Vicky. That he was the one that deserved to die, not Vicky. But that's not the way the universe works. Good people die all the time and the bad people get to live. That's the sick world we live in. A world I didn't want to be a part of anymore.

I lay there on the bed for a few hours. I heard people downstairs, coming and going. I nodded in and out of consciousness. However, when I managed to actually sleep all I could see was Vicky's lifeless eyes staring at me and when I was conscious I focused on my hate, how I wanted to see Damon suffer. After a while though I decided to try and focus on the positive things in my life. My family, my friends, my health. Anything that was somewhat comforting. I tried so hard but the pain I felt never left me. At one point I was considering painting, but I wasn't even bothered to do that. I didn't see any point of it. Everything just felt pointless to me.

"Hey." I never heard Elena come in, her voice was soft. I sat up on the bed, resting my chin on my knees.  
>"Hey." I replied quietly and simply.<br>"How are you feeling?" She asked hovering in the doorway.  
>"Functional." I sighed stifling a cough, my throat was hoarse. "Come in, Elena" She came over and sat on the end of my bed. I saw her nose scrunch. She could smell the smoke but said nothing. Guess the jig is up on the smoking.<p>

"What's up?" I questioned, preventing an awkward silence from occurring.  
>"Stefan came over." She sighed lying back on the bed.<br>"Oh." I didn't know how I felt about the other Salvatore. I had been so focused on my loathing for Damon I never thought about Stefan. I suppose I felt indifferent to him now. I didn't detest him like Damon but I didn't like him either, but I was glad he and Elena had broken up. "What did he want?"

"I went over to his earlier but he was in the shower, he wanted to know why I came over." I knew Elena was trying to distract me and I loved her for it.  
>"Why did you go over to his house?" I was a little angry she went over to that place alone, but my anger was directed at me. I should have been around to go with her, not moping over things I couldn't change.<br>"I wanted to ask him about Jeremy and... and what it was his brother did." She stuttered.  
>"What's wrong with Jeremy?" I choked.<br>"Nothing, nothing." Elena jumped sitting up. "And that's the problem. He's seems fine. I actually caught him studying today."

"Wow, that is weird. What did Stefan say?" I questioned.  
>"We never got that far." She pushed her hair behind her ear. Elena explained to me the towel girl situation and how Lexi stared at her funny.<br>"Great, more vampires." I sighed.  
>"Stefan wanted to know if we were going to Caroline's party at The Grill."<br>"Caroline is having a party?" I was confused. Random parties was something Caroline did but this was very random.  
>"It's Stefan's birthday too." She grimaced.<br>"Wow, so vampires celebrate their birthdays." I sighed. "Who knew right? … I think we should go." Elena blurted out then.

"Eh, why?" I really was not in the mood for a party.  
>"We're supposed to be keeping low not disappearing, if we start acting weird we'll look suspicious." Elena had thought this all through I could see that.<br>"You're right." I replied letting out a huge breath, if I was in different spirits I would be first one up for a party but just not today. I silent sighed, a party, great… Yay…

* * *

><p>As Elena and I walked through the Grill she spotted Stefan by the pool table, she leaned on the sideboard and I came up beside her.<br>"Who's the blonde? I asked with a tinge of disgust, playing the correct role of an older sister seeing the little sister's the ex with a new girl. "Towel girl." She answered simply.  
>"Ahh I see. Do you wanna go over there?" I asked, I knew she wanted to. Elena was crazy about Stefan, and at this point I couldn't stand seeing her pine anymore. The bloodsucker made her happy and I guess I would just have to accept that, even though it goes against all rational thought.<p>

"No way." Elena choked embarrassed. As we stood there I noticed the bane of my existence stroll by and he unfortunately noticed us. I wanted nothing more than to club him to death with a bottle from the bar but I took a deep breath. "Just ignore him, that's all you can do. You don't have the strength to beat him to a pulp. You can't cry vampire without him snapping your neck. You can't scream at him in crowded room without looking crazy. All you can do is ignore him." I thought to myself. Luckily he was more focused on Elena for now. He was enjoying her misery. What a prick.

"Stefan smiles alert the media." Damon teased coming over beside Elena. "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena replied cuttingly. "No you're right, poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by this depraved brother, does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon asked perturbed by Elena's indifference to him. "It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." She retorted. I let out a snort, yeah, like that's the least of what he is. Elena grabbed my arm and began to stride away, I happily complied, walking at a faster pace than her.

"Ouch! Consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." Damon recounted sarcastically, Elena let go of my arm and stopped walking. I turned and grabbed hers now.  
>"What did you do to my brother?" She interrogated ignoring my efforts to get her to keep walking. I was quite proud that through all this I had kept silent. I couldn't tell if it was my own self-control or if I was just too drained to start a fight.<br>"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Jeez, how could he not remember what he did to someone's mind, let alone my brother's! My free hand clenched into a fist, my anger flaring.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicky, what else did you do to him?" Elena spoke clearly, spelling it out for the dick.  
>"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and *rawr and all the bad stuff .You wanted me to take away his suffering." I was happy to hear that was what Elena asked. I never knew the exact details. Whether Damon actually did it right or not was another matter.<br>"But he's acting different, he seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do something else?  
>"Elena I took away his suffering." Damon came very close to Elena now and I was not comfortable with that.<br>"Come on Elena." I said pulling her arm, speaking for the first time.  
>"Oh look, it talks." Damon teased. I said nothing and Elena finally came with me.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena and I parted not long after. I was at the bar and she was off being her social butterfly self. I sat at the bar nursing a damn coke. Stupid bartender wouldn't serve me without I.D. I got sad when I thought of how if Vicky was here she would have gotten us a whole a bottle of tequila by now.<p>

"Three shots of tequila." I heard a perky voice say beside me. "Woah… make that four." I turned to see it was Stefan's 'towel girl' friend. I guess my resemblance to Elena shocked her.

"I'm gonna need some I.D." "This should be interesting." I thought.  
>"No you don't." She answered looking into the bartender's eyes. "That'll be…" The bartender started. "Free." She smiled cutting him off. I was impressed to say the least.<br>"On the house." The blonde then turned to me and pushed a shot at me. "Nice trick." I commented, I wasn't in any better of a mood than earlier.

"I'll take a guess and say you're Elena's sister."  
>"What gave it away?" I answered sarcastically taking the shot in my hand.<br>"Lexi." She said holding her shot glass up. "Erin." I said clinking my glass with hers and we downed them. "Thanks." I said slamming the shot glass down on the bar.  
>"Anytime, you looked like you needed a real drink." She commented. "Would you look at them two, they look miserable." Lexi observed. I turned to see Stefan and then Elena.<p>

"They'll be fine." I lied.  
>"I'll take it you're not a fan." Lexi said turning to me.<br>"If circumstances were different I would be their number one fan." I might as well be honest with the girl.  
>"Stefan is not like his brother." Lexi assured, I wasn't exactly surprised she knew the cause of my lack of support for the match.<br>"I don't know that, so how can I trust him with her?" I challenged.  
>"I get it, you're the big sister, and it's your job to protect Elena but trust me when I say that I've known Stefan for over a hundred years. He is in no way like that ass of a brother."<p>

"I really hope you're right." I sighed.

"I am." Lexi replied walking off towards Elena with her collection of shots. She started up a conversation with Elena too, I assumed about Stefan, and I assumed it went well. I was alone again. Minding my own business, finishing a rum and coke and trying to find peace within myself. Here I was, out, functioning, I had to convince myself that I was gonna be okay, eventually… Just when I finally started to relax a little the primary abomination in my life took a seat to the right of me. I refused to look at him or even acknowledge his existence.

"Bourbon." He ordered from the bartender, who had become a lot friendlier after serving Lexi. "And another whatever she's having." When the bartender returned Damon pushed a rum and coke at me. I ignored him. "Oh come on, it's a peace offering." He chimed. Again I ignored him, I rested my hand on my chin and looked the opposite way.

"Alright, I get it. You're upset about your friend." My head whipped around to him, what was he trying to start? Hadn't he done enough damage already?  
>"Don't talk to me Damon." I spoke slowly through clenched teeth. I regretted breaking my composure because it was exactly what he was trying to make me do. I was on my third drink. Self-control was not my strong point under the influence. Well it wasn't my strong point sober either… The slight grin on Damon's face was enough of a give away that I had done what he wanted.<br>"Listen, I'm not hear to tease." He lifted his hands up in surrender, his drink in one of his hads. "I just wanted to you to know that I didn't mean for things to go down the way they did." I rolled my eyes, this was bullshit. If he was trying to apologise he sounded way too sarcastic to be taken seriously.  
>"When I turned Vicky, I thought I was doing the girl a favour." My hand clenched the second the name came out of his mouth. Listening to him talk about her so nonchalantly made me sick.<p>

"And when you killed her?" I pushed, hoping to knock him off this high horse he seemed to be on tonight. Why was he so chipper?  
>"You and I both know there was no other choice."<br>"No." I blurted out. "No Damon, there's always another choice and you know it." He didn't even give Vicky a chance.  
>"Yes, and that choice ended with Vicky killing your brother, your sister and then you. Now tell me, what kind of choice is that?" He asked, he was getting ticked off with me. What did he want me to do, agree that killing Vicky was the only way things could have ended? Did he want me to validate that Vicky had to die? Was this his way of escaping any guilt? Could Damon even feel guilt?<br>"That's not how things would have ended." I clarified taking a sip from his peace offering giving him a look of disgust.

"Is that so?…" He sounded more like he was talking to himself than to me, he stared at my intensely. Something was going on in that head of his, he looked at me like I was a person in denial, he seemed almost amused by me. What a psychopath. Before I could argue with him further Lexi came up beside me on my left.  
>"All right, shots are a bribe, I need you to answer a question." She didn't sound as upbeat as she did earlier. Her distaste for Damon was obvious. This girl was really getting on my good side. She didn't exactly ignore me, her attention was just focused on Damon.<br>"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" I turned my head to look at Damon, this I would like to know myself. Damon seemed nonplussed.  
>"Have you tried the brittle? Wins awards." He sarcastically retorted taking up one of the shots.<p>

"Cut the crap." Lexi ordered. Yep, I liked this girl. She was taking no shit from Damon. I wondered why he wasn't threatening her. Was she stronger than Damon? I really hoped this girl was sticking around. Since no one was minding me I took one of the shots. No one cared. "Okay." Damon yielded looking at me, I could tell he was checking if I was really paying attention or not. I was. "I have a diabolical master plan." I rolled my eyes and snorted a laugh into the shot glass. Lexi wasn't far from that herself, however she seemed to accept that answer, pinching her lips together. Wait, was this not more sarcasm. Was this Damon telling the truth. Guess diabolical master plans wasn't something new for Damon.

"What is it?" She interrogated accepting he was up to no good, which is not hard to accept at all.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical…" Damn, I thought Damon would spill the beans. At least now I know he's not just randomly here to fuck things up, Damon has been up to something from the beginning. My ideas stretched from just wanting to ruin Stefan's life to poisoning the towns water. I noticed Damon turning his head in the direction of the exit, I looked around out of reflex. Sheriff Forbes was walking in with two of her deputies, heading this way. "Shit" I thought turning back to the bar conspicuously pushing any glasses away from me. I expected the Sheriff to catch me red handed, I was waiting for her to come up behind me and give a cough for attention but that didn't happen. Instead I saw her stick something into Lexi's side from my peripheral vision causing Lexi to collapse suddenly.  
>"What the hell?!" I exclaimed standing up, Damon standing right behind me now.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked confused putting his hands on my shoulders.  
>"Thank you for the vervain, now if you'll excuse me." And with that she was gone, her deputies dragging poor Lexi out of The Grill. How did she know?! I went to go after her but Damon wouldn't let go.<p>

"Damon! We have to help her!" I barked. I struggled hard to get away from him but suddenly I was free. I turned around and he was gone. I looked around for Stefan and Elena and I saw them being turned away by one the cops.

"Stefan!" I called and nodded towards the bathroom, there was a fire exit back there. I followed Stefan and Elena out the fire exit. The three of us silently, but quickly, trailed around the building until we saw the town square, we quickened are pace when we heard gun shots. I should have been more afraid but I was too buzzed, not the best time but it was the only thing that made the weight on my chest feel lighter. I didn't feel as scared as I should have. Before we reached the main street Stefan suddenly pulled Elena back and against the wall. He put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. I backed up against the wall beside them taking the hint. I couldn't see what was going on but from their faces something very bad just happened.

* * *

><p>"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena shouted after him, he was taking off in a fury, I trailed behind Elena. Walking wasn't a strong talent for me at that moment. I felt so lightheaded and my vision was blurry. Nothing I couldn't handle, just slowed me down some. Stefan looked like he was ready to pull heads off. He was freaking out.<p>

"He killed her! He killed Zach, he killed Tanner,he turned Vicky." Stefan fumed.  
>"And killed her." I crowed from behind them with my hand in the air like we were in school.<br>"I have to kill him." He condemned looking back to Elena, ignoring drunk me.  
>"Yes, kill the bastard!" I hollered from behind, fist pumping in the air.<br>"No, you can't do that." Elena countered pulling Stefan back to her.  
>"Elena are you mad?!" I retorted.<br>"Erin, be quiet!" Elena implored, she looked at me so intensely I stopped in my tracks and kept my distance from them. I was drunk and pissed off. The one person I thought could stand against Damon is dead. Of course she was, she was a threat to Damon. He had to get her out of the way. He was a conniving sociopath and I really hoped Stefan would go through with it. Elena and Stefan argued over Damon's fate. Elena was more concerned about the effects killing Damon would have on Stefan. She was right, but I still wanted Damon dead.

"You were right to stay away from me." And then Stefan left. I put my hand on Elena's shoulder to comfort her. She looked at me worriedly, but I think she was more frustrated with the situation than anything else. I was fairly non-plussed by it all. If Damon dies tonight I can't really see it as a great loss to society.


End file.
